Ramen Shop
by ChaiTea-Walnut
Summary: NarutoXOC. A twenty year old Ryounin comes to Konoha with the intent to learn how to cook ramen from Ichiraku. While there she developes feelings for our 1 ninja
1. A New Girl in Town

**Shadow: Okay, I just started writing this. I don't plan what I write I just sit down and write. I don't know whether or not you'll like it.**

**Naruto (trying to whisper, but failing miserably): Pst! Shadow! Is it time yet?**

**Shadow: Hm, oh yeah, take it away Naruto.**

**Naruto: _Disclaimer, Shadow does not own Naruto!_**

**Shadow (muttering under her breath): That's what you think.**

**Naruto: What? I couldn't hear that.**

**Shadow (waving arms around): N-nothing**

Arisa's eyes skimmed over the shops that she passed as she walked down the Konoha streets. She was looking for the sign that would offer some sort of haven to her.

"Hey! That's my ramen! Get your own, damn it!" she heard a voice yell.

"Shut up Naruto! Is that anyway to treat your elder!?" the voice roared back in humored indignation.

Turning towards the direction the voices had come from, Arisa saw the sign reading "Ichiraku" on it. Smiling nervously she hurried over to the small booth that the ramen was served at.

"Welcome!" came the man's greeting, booming in her ears.

Arisa only nodded in reply, slipping into the seat. When the man asked for her order, she merely pointed to an item on the menu. While the old man turned and started to prepare the bowl of ramen for her, she glanced around at the other occupants.

"Damn it Ero-sennin!" a blond boy exclaimed, reaching for a trademark frog wallet that an old man with impossibly long hair was holding over his head. Despite the fact that the boy was about seventeen and just over six feet tall he still couldn't reach it, which made Arisa believe that he was just indulging the old man.

"Ah, ah, ah, Naruto. You own me, remember."

"Damn it! I do not, you're always taking the money I earned from my missions!"

Arisa rolled her eyes as the food was set before her. She glanced up at the man from underneath her circular wooden hat. He looked at her strangely for a second as she grabbed her spoon and sipped at the soup. It was a tantalizing salty taste with just the right amount of herbs and peppering. Next, she grabbed her chopsticks and, breaking them apart, slurped up a noodle.

She fell in love with it instantly! It was perfect! The taste was superb, without any flaw! Slamming down her chopsticks, jumping up from her seat, and pushing back her hat, she gained the stares of the boy and old man, as well as the ramen place owner.

"You!" she shouted, "Old man Ichiraku!" she pointed at him, "Make me your apprentice!"

"Huh?" the blond boy asked, eyes opened in surprise while the man behind the counter just looked blankly at her.

"You heard me! Make me your apprentice! Teach me how to make the perfect ramen!" Arisa exclaimed again.

"You're one of the ryou-nin, aren't you." He asked, nodding as if he already knew.

Arisa folded her arms and nodded with closed eyes, "Uh huh!"

"You? You're a ryou-nin?" the blond boy asked in surprise.

Arisa shot him an angry glance with her bright, forest green eyes, her thin black eye brows scrunching together, "Yeah! What of it?!"

"Isn't that one of those food ninjas? The ones that would make food for ninjas while they were on missions? I thought they had to stop because the ninjas they fed got too fat!" he pointed an accusing finger at Arisa, "Besides, you're a girl!"

"You baka!" she exclaimed, slamming a clutched fist down onto the crown of his head, "There are girl ryou-nin, just like there are girl shinobis."

"Ow!" Naruto said, clutching at his head and bending over in pain.

Arisa turned back to Ichiraku, "So, old man, will you make me your apprentice?"

He stood there, scratching his chin for a second, "Well, I guess…. I have been needing some help since Ayame left to be married."

"What! You're not seriously going to hire her are you?!" the blond ninja exclaimed.

"Well, I do need some help around the shop. But," he turned to Arisa, "I don't think I've seen you around here before."

Arisa smiled kindly, her previously hard attitude changing to polite as she sat back down. "My name is Arisa Uchikaru. I'm twenty years old and the daughter of Hakkaku Uchikaru."

"Ah! Hakkaku! He's your father? How is he?" the old man smiled.

Arisa looked down a little sad, "He died last year, ate himself to death I'm afraid."

"What? How can someone eat himself to death?" Naruto asked in his normal rude self.

"Naruto…" Jiraya warned, yawning, even though he was thinking the exact same thing.

Arisa laughed, "I guess it's a curse, or something. It's happened to a lot of the ryou-nin in the past. I'm glad that I know when to stop eating." She smiled, patting her own stomach.

Naruto eyes the girl suspiciously, "Ichiraku, are you sure you want to hire her?"

"Hey! Choji, let's go grab something to eat at Ichiraku's place. I heard that there was some new waitress or something." Shikamaru said, hands clasped behind his head.

"A new waitress? Is she taking the place of Ayame?" Choji asked after quickly agreeing.

Ino shrugged as the five of them (Ino, Shikamaru, Choji, Sakura, and Kiba) walked down the street together. The five had just come back from training together. All of them were sweaty and exhausted.

"I could stand to eat some of that diet ramen." Ino said, thinking about her perfect figure as always.

"Diet ramen is a waste of ramen. If you're going to eat ramen, you might as well have the good stuff." Choji proclaimed in that serious tone he gets when talking about food.

"GOD DAMN IT NARUTO!" A voice shouted, echoing down the street to reach the groups ears, while the smell teased their bellies. "I thought I told you, no more ramen on credit!"

"But Ero-sennin stole all of my money!" Came Naruto's whining voice.

"Oh boy." Sakura mumbled.

"How troublesome." Shikamaru exclaimed as the group came into view of the shop. They stood outside, watching as Naruto got the crap beat out of his head by a strange girl and a thick wooden spoon.

"But, Arisa nee-chan!" Naruto cried.

"NO!" she huffed, "Besides, you already had two bowls!" she folded her arms. Just then she noticed the new comers. "Welcome!" she said, flashing a sweet smiled towards them, all previous malice that she had shone towards Naruto was gone.

The group sweat dropped as they entered hesitantly.

They sat down in seats after exchanging greetings with Naruto.

"Hello, welcome to Ichiraku's Ramen shop, may I take your order? May I take your order?" she asked.

The group eyed her suspiciously. She had vivid green eyes that stood out against her pale skin. Her hair was long and black, but was currently pulled up into a high ponytail with her chin length bangs hanging to highlight her face. She was tall, definitely not as tall as any of the guys in the group, but probably about the same height as Ino or Sakura if not an inch or two taller. She wore a white apron and underneath hers was a pair of peddle-pushers that flared out at the bottom, made of a dark navy blue polyester and a shirt that was light blue and cut off right above her breast in a V-neck and a white tank top underneath, yet traveled down to mid-thigh. Over her clothes she wore an off white jacket, despite the heat, with the ryou-nin symbol on the back. On top of her head, she also wore the circular hat.

"Um? Hey, no offence, but could you guys stop staring at me?" she asked, placing a cup of water before each of them.

The group laughed nervously before looking away.

"Psst…" Naruto whispered to the group, none to quietly, "She may not look it, but she's twenty, two years older than we are!" he tried to be quiet, but Arisa over heard him.

"You baka! What the hell do you mean I don't look it!" she said, beating him with the wooden spoon over the head again with anime veins popped out on her forehead.

The group backed away, sweat dropping.

"Hey, that jacket… are you a ryou-nin by any chance?" Sakura finally got up the courage to ask.

"Huh? Oh, this? Yeah. My father was the leader, until the baka ate himself into his grave. The dumb ass! Yeah… so…." She didn't know what to say under their stares, "Do you guys wunna order or not?"

Choji was the first to order, then the rest placed their and sat back, waiting for it to be finished. Ayame turned around and started helping Ichiraku with the noodles. As she worked she said as an after thought, "Oh, my name is Arisa by the way."

"Arisa?" Ino asked, "You're new here right? What are you doing in Konoha?"

She started to boil the noodles while the old man got the soup ready, "Eh? A year or so before my old man died, I decided to learn all there is about the most famous dishes around. I set out about five years ago and have learned just about everything from the chefs that my father held in praise. That is, except for ramen."

"What!" Naruto exclaimed, "You can't cook ramen!"

Ino leaned her head down on her arms, "If you can't cook ramen, then what are you doing working in a ramen shop?"

Arisa smiled goofily, "I can cook noodles, it's the soup that's my problem. Besides, I never had much of a taste for ramen." She said, looking up into space thoughtfully.

"What! You don't know how to cook ramen?! You don't like ramen!? Why the hell are you here?" Naruto exclaimed vehemently while the others smiled at how worked up he was getting about ramen.

Arisa waved him off, "I said I never had much of a taste for it. Not that I didn't like it. Besides, I'm here to learn how to cook it. I don't have to like it to cook it."

Choji frowned, "But cooking anything, especially ramen, requires putting your heart and soul into it. It's full of emotions, if you just do it uniformly, then there is no way that any ramen that you make will be worthy of praise."

Arisa just stared at him for a second, stunned at his view on cooking. She rubbed the back of her head, "Well, I guess that true-."

Ding!

"Oh, the ramen is done!" she exclaimed, all previous thoughtfulness lost, and helped the Ichiraku pour the noodles into the bowls. "Okay, here we go! Diet ramen, diet ramen, chicken, beef, pork and, since I'm going to be nice to you Naruto, pork." She set the bowls down one by one. When she set the bowl before Naruto, their fingers skimmed each other and they both jerked back quickly. Arisa was blushing wildly, "Um… I-I should make some more noodles for the next customer."

"We have plenty." Ichiraku said kindly, "You've been working non stop since this morning, how about you sit down and rest. You look kind of tired."

Arisa smiled gratefully, "Thank you, I am a little worn out." She said, then untied her apron. She slipped out from behind the bar and into an empty seat at the end of the group that just happened to be next to Choji.

Sipping from the glass of ice water Arisa took the time the others ate to think to herself, about things in general.

_Ah, this is nice. I love the atmosphere of this place, it's so open and friendly, I'm happy that Ichiraku is the one that have _that_ recipe and not some one else. I actually am quite fortunate. Everything is working out just right. I have a job, an apartment, friend (if that's what you call Naruto) and hopefully I can get along with this group, although I'm kinda afraid of intruding on them. _

"Hey!" Arisa exclaimed out of nowhere.

"Cough! Cough! Cough!" Kiba choked, "Oh my god! Warn someone before you just take off and shout out!" he said, face turning blue.

"Haha… sorry…." She apologized, then continued without another thought while Kiba kneeled over trying to get the food out of his lungs, "I just realized, you guys didn't tell me your names!"

"I'm Sakura." The pink haired girl exclaimed.

"Ino." Said the pale blond sounding emo, but giving a small smile.

"Shikamaru." Said pineapple-head, bored.

"Um Chuhmhu…" said the large boy with red hair poking out from under a thong-like forehead protector while shoveling large batches of food in his mouth.

"Great!" Arisa said, "Because I can _sooo_ understand gargle."

He took a large gulp and gave a bright smile. Arisa felt herself smile at his carefree expression, "I'm Choji!" he said, then continued to eat.

"Oh, and he's Kiba." Naruto said, pointing to wild-boy with dog-wonder in his lap who was currently finishing choking and whose face was returning to a normal color.

Naruto smiled at her, grinning as he ate his ramen that she was treating him to (Because Kami knows that Ichiraku was going to take it out of her check). Arisa felt a slow blush begin to rise as he smiled, she looked away quickly. The group continued talking, not realizing that she wasn't paying attention.

Arisa wasn't listening, she was too busy thinking about what her blush could mean. _ I don't… you know… like him. Do I?_ her eyes widened in alarm, _No way! I mean, there's nothing wrong with liking him… it's just that, I have to learn how to cook ramen from Ichiraku, then I'm out of here. My stay should only be a year here at most. There is no way I can fall for him. Besides, I just met him._

While Arisa was talking herself out of falling for Naruto, the group was deciding on what to do for the afternoon. She was startled when a hand popped in front of her face, "Hello! Anyone there?" the annoying blond boy asked.

"Huh?" Arisa jumped out of her thoughts, "I'm sorry, please for give me, but could you repeat yourself?" she asked, posing her question in a very polite manner that had Naruto frowning.

"We asked if you were going to come with us, we were going to train some more." He asked, "We're supposed to meet Hinata there and if you come, we could split up into groups of four. You do know how to fight, don't you?"

"Eh? Of course, I know the basics for ninja jutsus, although I never really have taken the Chunnin exams… all well."

"Well, we'll go easy on you, okay." Kiba said sarcastically.

"Watch it, dog-boy." He eyes narrowed.

"Dog-boy?" her eyes raised, amused.

"Yeah you heard me." She smarted, then turned to Naruto, "Sorry, but I have to work."

"What? Come on, can't you get the afternoon off? You'll be back in time for the dinner rush." He complained with a pout and Arisa got the sudden urge to kiss his cute lips.

_Whoa! Not two times in one day!_ She exclaimed, mad at herself.

"Go on." The old owner said, "I can handle the store for a couple of hours, just be sure to be back before six."

Arisa glanced at her watch, it was only one, "Okay, thank you, sir."

"You guys ready to go?" she asked, standing. The others did as well and she followed them out of the store.

**Did you like it? If so/not, please review. **


	2. Fighting

**Shadow: Okay, here we go. This doesn't have much actual fighting, unless you count Arisa beating the crap out of Naruto.**

**Naruto: Hey!**

**Shadow (ignoring him): But it doesn't even have much of that.**

**Naruto: Can I do it now?**

**Shadow: I guess, but it isn't really necessary, I think they already know…**

**Naruto: _Shadow doesn't own Naruto!_ I own me… well, not even that's true.**

**Shadow: Are you going to start moping around?**

**Naruto: YES! **

**Shadow (punching Naruto): Baka! You can't do it with a smile on your face! **

"Um…. H-hello." Hinata as the group introduced her to Arisa.

"Hi." Was all Arisa said, before Sakura cut them off.

"Okay guys. Let's divide into two teams of two." She announced, "We'll put Ino, Shikamaru, Choji, and Arisa together, and Naruto, Hinata, Kiba, and I will be together. Okay?" Both groups shrugged.

"Fine. Now on the count of three. One. Two. Three." All eight disappeared, leaving the clearing empty.

A few yards off Arisa appeared next to pineapple head, the anorexic blonde, and fat boy. "Okay, Arisa, what kind of attacks do you use?" he asked, getting down to business.

She shrugged, "I don't know, usually more up close attacks. And I can create leaf clones."

"What clones?" Ino asked.

"Leaf clones, you know like shadow clones, or water clones, but made out of leaves." She spoke with her hands waving, helping her to describe them. "And I use a technique with roots, which is perfect with the forest."

A little ways away Naruto's group was 'formulating their plan'. "But I don't want to be the decoy! Why does it always have to be me?" he asked.

"Because, you're a looser." Kiba said, hitting him on the back of his head.

"Shut up, at least I don't smell like a dog!" he shouted, well within hearing range of the other group.

"Grrr…" Akamaru growled and bit into his hand, causing him to scream.

"AH! Make him let go! Make him let go!" he screamed, knocking the little dog around.

When Naruto slammed him against a tree, he poofed. "Those idiots tricked me! Damn it!" he shouted, then realized that he was unable to move, "Crap, to late."

Shikamaru laughed slightly at the other team's antics, but a kept a firm hold on Naruto, despite his thrashing. Naruto seethed slightly at being left by his team mates, but was really enjoying himself.

"EEK!" came Arisa's upset shriek, "That's not fair dog-boy!" she shouted, barely dodging the cyclone attack (A/N: sorry, I don't know the name for it) and spun away from one of Sakura's wild punches in time to only receive a gust of air as her fist passed by her gut, but it was enough to knock her off her feet.

To the girl's relief, Choji came barreling away at Sakura, leaving only Kiba for Arisa. As the aforementioned girl dodged another attack, she knocked into a rather bored looking Shikamaru, knocking him over and letting the pestering blonde go.

"Yay! I'm free!" he shouted, smiling goofily at Arisa and Shikamaru who were in a rather compromising position with their legs intertwined from the fall. Arisa's right hand wrapped clingingly to Shikamaru's shirt from where she had tried to grab something to balance her and her other hand next to his head, Shikamaru's left hand was sprawled outward and his right had the weight of something soft and somewhat circular resting in it from when he had raised a hand to stop her. All in all, when the two realized what was going on, they blanched and rolled away from each other.

"What the heck were you doing!" Arisa shouted as she put her arms up protectively to shield her chest from him.

"It's not like I was trying to grope you or anything!" he said, annoyed that she would even think that, seeing as it was her fault that they had ended up that way.

Arisa just blushed wildly and looked down, biting her lower lip. Kiba, who didn't know what happened after his attack missed, strolled over to Naruto and stared at the two with him, "What's going on? I thought they were on the same team."

Naruto looked all too happy to share with him, even if it was a twisted version. "Arisa-chan and Shikamaru were feeling each other up!"

"WHAT!" came a chorus of shouts, including the two who's honor were in question.

As everyone's eyes shot to the two ninjas, they settled on Arisa after seeing Shikamaru's nonchalant 'troublesome' stance. Arisa thought she was going to die, so she decided to bring someone down with her.

"Naruto! Baka!" she said, jumping towards him, but he dodged with that goofy grin on his face, making her realize that he was trying to torture her on purpose.

As she kept hitting blows towards him and he kept dodging, the two didn't realize that they were getting further and further away from the rest. The group just stood there.

"Should we go after them?" Sakura asked pineapple head.

"Nah, it's too troublesome. Besides," he shot the others a glance, "There's no point in continuing the fight now."

Sakura turned and saw what he meant. Choji and Ino were currently walking back to town with their tongues down each other's throat while Kiba and Hinata were holding hands and flirting quietly.

Sakura just shrugged, "Those two did look like they could go on for a couple of hours more, and I need to get to the hospital."

"Naruto! You BAKA!" Arisa screamed as she flinted from tree branch to tree branch in hot pursuit.

"Haha! Nee-chan is too slow!" Naruto cried over his shoulder.

Arisa rolled her eyes and smirked, quickly flashing a few hand signs as she hopped of a branch. _Ishumen!_ Suddenly branches shot at Naruto, wrapping around his ankles as he landed on a branch. When he tried to take off again, he was pulled down.

"AHH!" he shouted as he fell, hanging upside down from the branch. His hair hanging down to show just how long it was. Arisa thought, somewhat amused, that it looked extremely soft. He apparently used something in it despite the somewhat slobbish airs he had been giving off.

"Ok, you win, nee-chan." He said, arms folded and a pout on his face as he hung upside down.

Arisa fisted her hands, then splayed out her fingers, making the vines drop him. He hit his head on the branch beneath him that Arisa was standing on. "Serves you right!" she exclaimed with a grin at his comedial grimace as he rubbed the growing bump on his head.

"You are so mean, Arisa nee-chan!" he stuck his tongue out.

Arisa replied with a flash of her own tongue, "Would you stop calling me nee-chan?"

Naruto lowered his hand, "Nn? Why?"

"It's a little annoying when we're out here fighting. Of course, I don't mind when we're at Ichiraku's, after all, I am superior to you in all ways." She flaunted.

"No you're not!" he argued, folding his arms again.

"Yes I am." She defended her self, "I'm older, smarter, prettier—."

"You have more experience." Naruto said, with a fox smile on his face. "I mean the way you and Shikamaru were all over each other."

Arisa froze, she turned hot then cold then hot again as a blush began to tinge her cheeks. She was so embraced she thought that she was going to pass out. She felt like the world was spinning. _Why do I have to have a shy moment _now_ of all times?!_ Her mind screamed.

Naruto seemed to sense her emotions and acted evilly on them. Using ninja speed, he closed the gap between the two. His left hand found its place on her hip and lower back, his right gently tucked a lock of dark hair behind her ear. "After all, nee-chan, age and looks aren't everything."

Arisa's heart stopped beating for two seconds, then began to pound heavily in her chest. She noticed the light spilling on his hair and just how old and mature he did look, his eyes soft and that teasing tug at the corner of his lips. The light just seemed to pull it all together as it descended.

_Descend?_

"What time is it?" she asked suddenly. What ever question or comment Naruto had been expecting after his action, this hand not been it. He fell over in surprise.

"Well?" Arisa asked, tapping her foot impatiently. Naruto hopped back up, and glanced at his watch, "It's uh, 6:10."

"WHAT!" Arisa shouted, "He's going to kill me!" she said, turning and hopping back towards Konoha. She stopped a couple of trees away when she realized that Naruto was no longer behind her.

She turned over her shoulder to look at him. He was standing there, eyes adverted from her with a look in his eyes that held embarrassment and shame. Arisa instantly felt a pang of regret. "Are you mad at me?" he asked softly.

The wind blew knocking the weaker leaves from the trees while they stood there, Arisa watching Naruto, Naruto watching the branch below him. Suddenly Arisa was beside him, slipping her hand softly into his.

"I will be if we get yelled at by old man–ramen." She said, a simple smile on her face, with happy, upturned, anime eyes telling him it was okay. Then, she pulled on his hand, dragging him a long with her. As he tried to keep up, he watched the back of her head.

And, neither of them saw the knowingly gentle smile on the other's face.

"You are not serious!" Arisa exclaimed at the old man. Standing before them with a serious purse in his lips.

"Yes I am. Now get to work." He said, then turned, leaving a disbelieving Arisa to pull on her apron. When they arrived Arisa got yelled at by 'ramen-man' as she like to call him. Then she defended herself by saying it was Naruto's fault that she was late (which led to questions of _what_ they were doing by the friends in the restaurant) and Ichiraku explained that if that was the case, Naruto's punishment would be to help out for the rest of the night, and Arisa's would be to split her paycheck with him. Needless to say, both were less than happy.

"Baka!" Arisa said as Naruto knotted the two straps up around his hands, binding himself in the apron that went around his waist and causing him to fall, wiggling on the floor.

"Hurry up, Naruto." Arisa said, "We have customers to serve." She said, standing over him with a tray in one hand and the other hand on her hip.

Naruto looked up, sticking his tongue out at her. "Naruto!" she growled, planting a shoe flat on his forehead. Suddenly, he grew bright red and turned away. "What's your problem?" Arisa asked.

"Um, I need some help." He said, quiet and embarrassed.

Arisa just stopped for a second, looking down with a helpless look on her face at Naruto. Then she shook it off and, setting the tray on the counter, helped Naruto off the floor and to his knees. Kneeling behind him with a sigh, Arisa set to work on his binds. Naruto looked away, ashamed that a girl had to help him. The raven haired girl blushed as he wiggled his fingers as he tried to loosen his bonds and they brushed against her hand.

"Nee-chan?" Naruto asked quietly. For some reason, Arisa felt like blushing (again) at the tenderness in his voice. "What?" she asked, equally quiet. He shook his head, blond hair following it back and forth, "Never mind."

"Naruto, you are such a twit." She said with a laugh, softly knocking the back of his head lightly with her forehead.

"Yeah." He agreed laughing, "But so are you."

The moment was broken when Ichiraku yelled at them to get to work.

"Hurry! Put this over there!" Naruto ran to where he was directed with the bowl. "This goes to that couple!" Naruto made a mad dash. "Get them their drinks." Naruto spilt the cup on the floor, then tossed a towel and used his foot to clean it up while reaching like crazy to grab another cup and pour the tea in it. He spun and set the cup down while simultaneously grabbing the towel and tossing it into the bag with the other wasted ones.

"Okay, I need two more bowls." "Watch it, the noodles are burning!" "Crap, we're almost out of soup." Suddenly Arisa and Naruto came to a stop as they realized the same thing at the same time. They turned slowly to look at the wall to their left, and their eyes met the sight of Ichiraku sitting with a cup of tea in his hands, sighing relaxfully as he lowered it. He noticed their glances and replied with a "What?"

"Teme! We're over here doing all the work while you are just sitting there drinking tea!" the two shouted with many other profanities following.

"You are doing a wonderful job without my help." He replied and continued to drink his tea.

"Urg!" Naruto shouted exasperated, "I can't handle this no more!" he made a hand sign, "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" suddenly there were three Narutos.

Arisa rolled her eyes, even though she had only been in town for a week and a half, she knew that this was Naruto's way of dealing with everything. She handed one of them, she didn't know if it was clone or not, a bowl of ramen to put before a customer. By the end of the night, they were exhausted.

"Nn… If I didn't love ramen so much, I would never want to eat it again." Naruto said as he started to drag himself home.

"Uhhh…" came Arisa's moaning reply, "I can't believe we were so busy."

"Good work you two!" said old man—ramen as he pulled down the metal sheet to close the shop, "See you tomorrow."

"Ung Hunh." Came the two ninja's unintelligible reply.

The two dragged themselves down the street together. Arisa was glad that her apartment was in the same building as Naruto's so that she wouldn't have to walk home alone.

The ryou-nin looked over to her right at the blonde. She had to smile at how old he looked. In fact his looks and age coincided, it was just his immature actions that some times made him seem younger. Arisa turned back to the road, with a half smile still on her face.

"What?" Naruto asked. Arisa glanced over at him surprised, he wasn't looking at her. "That smile, what was that for?" he asked.

"N-nothing." _Great now I'm sounding like Hinata._ "I was just thinking." She shook her head.

"I like your smile. It makes you seem really pretty." Naruto said, still not looking at her, but rather at the street they were walking down.

Arisa felt a small blush, but didn't say anything.

"Are you okay?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah."

"You're not acting like yourself. The Arisa I know would have yelled 'seems'? and start beating the crap out of me." Naruto said, waving his arms around in a revitalized manner.

"I'm too tired. I don't know how you are still so energetic." She replied with a groan. He just shrugged. When they reached the apartment building Arisa groaned, "I don't want to walk up all those stairs. I think I'm just going to lay down here and go to sleep."

Naruto laughed, then, with no warning, he scooped Arisa up in his arms bridal style. "Eek!" what the heck do you think you are doing!?"

"You said you're too tired to walk up the stairs." He shrugged, walking up the first flight.

Arisa couldn't do anything but blush heavily and wrap her arms around his neck to keep from falling. On the second floor Naruto shifted her, bringing her closer to his chest. He stopped right outside her door which was about ten down from his. He gently plopped her down on her feet.

Arisa just stood there, looking down and blushing like crazy. Naruto looked at her, "Hey, are you okay? Your face is all red."

Arisa just looked up at him as he put a hand to her forehead as if to check her temperature, "You're clueless, aren't you?"

He looked straight into her eyes, they were clouded over with thick emotion. His hand slid down from her forehead to her lips, softly brushing her bottom one with his thumb over and over again. Arisa's breath caught in her throat as he simply stared at her lips.

"I'm not as clueless as you think." He said quietly as he lowered his lips to brush softly against hers. Then his lips left hers and he turned and walked away.

Arisa watched as he walked as steadily as he could down the hall to his apartment. Arisa's hand went up to touch her lips to see if they were still there. When she had firmly ground herself she shouted out to Naruto.

"Hey! Naruto!" he turned around with his hand on the door knob, a surprise look in his eyes. "I'll see you tomorrow!" she exclaimed, then entered her apartment.

**Shadow: Well, did you like it?**

**Shikamaru: Did she have to land on me?**

**Naruto: Wow, that was really mean to say that they were 'getting friendly'.**

**Shadow (laughing nervously): Well, I guess it was… **

**Naruto: But I guess everything turned out okay in the end.**

**Shadow (sighing in relief that she didn't get beat up by a ninja): Yeah. It did. **


	3. A Normal Day in Konoha

**Shadow: Okay, next chapter up! **

**Naruto: Didn't you say something about this being a random chapter?**

**Shadow: Yeah, I just felt like writing something stupid. It's just showing how Arisa kinda fits in.**

**Naruto: What's it about?**

**Shadow: Read it and find out…**

"Sasuke-kuuun" Sakura exclaimed, dragging out kun, as she slipped her hand into his, "Let's go get something to eat."

"Hn." A few years ago, Sasuke would have shrugged her off, but instead he let himself be dragged along to the ramen place. Dragged because he didn't want to seem completely willing, that would just ruin his reputation.

"Welcome!" Arisa exclaimed as the couple entered and took a seat at the booth.

"Arisa-san, it's nice to see you today." Sakura said, ordering off the menu. Sasuke ordered next.

"Who's your boyfriend?" Arisa asked Sakura.

Sakura blushed, "He's not my b-boyfriend." She said, looking down into the bowl of noodles that was set before her.

Sasuke stopped as he was about to take a bite and looked over at her in surprise, "We're not?"

Sakura blushed and stuttered, rubbing the back of her head, "O-o-o-okay, m-maybe we are."

Arisa smiled smugly and went back to work. When the two finished eating and left Shikamaru and Choji entered. They sat down next to each other and ordered. Arisa smiled at them and as she placed the food down she couldn't help but ask, "So are you two on a date as well? Ino's going to get mad."

"What?!" the two exclaimed. Arisa felt proud of her handy work as they were acting flustered.

"Choji!" a sudden call came as Ino entered the shop, surprised to find him there.

"Uh oh, looks like you've been found out." Arisa grinned as she was shot a death glare from both boys.

Ino sat down next to Choji and stole a noodle from his bowl. Shikamaru left and was then followed shortly by the two who were hand in hand. On their way out they greeted Kiba who had his arm around the waist of a blushing Hinata.

The two sat down and ordered Arisa promptly sat to annoying them as well, "Hinata, Kiba, are you on a date? In public? How shocking!"

"Shut it ramen-head." Kiba growled as Hinata's blush grew. Kiba had started calling her that about two days after the friendly match when Arisa had gotten a bowl of ramen poured on her head by a mischievous Naruto.

"Watch it dog-boy, or I might spit in your soup." Arisa said, sticking her tongue out.

Just then Lee, Tenten, and Neji came in. Tenten sat next to Kiba while Lee sat on the other side of her and Neji next to him. When their food came, Lee fed ramen to an ecstatic Tenten while a disturbed Neji looked on.

"Neji-san," Arisa said 'innocently' (big sarcasm here) "Where is your date?"

She was shocked when Neji looked down at his watch and muttered something that sounded like "Should be here any minute."

Hinata and Kiba left. A couple minutes later a stressed Shino entered, and with a muttered "Sorry", sat down next to Neji. Arisa looked on in horror as Neji possessively cupped Shino's chin and brought their mouths savagely together.

She was going to die from shock as Shino started to moan and Neji licked Shino's lips before pulling back. Glancing over to Lee and Tenten, Arisa found no help when she saw them pulled in a passionate fight of sticking their tongues down the other's throat.

Arisa hurried over to Ichiraku and asked for the rest of the day off. He agreed saying it was a Thursday and they wouldn't be very busy. Arisa rushed out and down the street. She turned a few corners trying to get herself lost. It didn't help when she saw Shikamaru, who she had guessed was single, with his arm around the waist of a blonde girl with the sand symbol on her forehead protector. Aggravatingly she turned another corner only two witness two shinobi men lip locking (little did she know that this was Iruka and Kakashi).

Finally she decided to run out to the training grounds where no one was currently training because of the heat. On her way there she saw about a hundred more couples. When at last she was alone and safe, she let herself breath.

"What the heck was that?" she asked herself. "People here are crazy! It's all about dating with them."

"Arisa, is that you?" a voice called to her from a little ways away. Arisa turned to see Naruto. He was waving at her with a grin on his face. Arisa brightened.

"Naruto! Finally, some one who is single and isn't likely to shove their tongue down someone else's throat!" she ran to him.

"What?" he asked, confused.

"Nothing."

**Shadow: Well, what do you think?**

**Sasuke: Hn.**

**Shadow (sarcastic): Wow Sasuke, you actually said something.**

**Sasuke: Whatever, Baka.**

**Shadow: How about you get back here and say it to my face! (chases after Sasuke who just does a few flips and lands safely out of harms way.**

**Shikamaru: I can't believe she wrote me with Temari, like that would ever happen.**

**Neji: Shadow…**

**Shadow (Stopping from chasing Sasuke and looks at Neji and Shino who have veins popping out and pissed looks on their faces): Uh… hu… yeah….**

**Shino and Neji: I AM NOT GAY!**

**Shino: There is no way I would ever get with that dweeb!**

**Neji: Like I could go for someone like bug-boy!**

**Shino: Excuse me? Am I not good enough for you, (sarcasm dripping here) oh great and might Neji.**

**Neji: Hey same goes for you.**

**Shino (stepping close to Neji): Oh yeah?**

**Neji (stepping even closer): Yeah!**

**Shino (grabbing Neji's collar): Fine then.**

**Neji: Fine!**

**(The two start to passionately make out, collapsing to the floor, Shino on top)**

**Naruto: AH! Shadow make them stop! I think you've proven your point.**

**Shadow (stopping her powers): And that is? **

**Neji and Shino (bowing to Shadow): You, the writer, control all.**

**Shadow: And don't you forget it!**


	4. Cooking Ramen, A Date, Bitter Goodbyes

**Shadow: Okay, back to the plot.**

**Naruto: So, was the last chapter like a filler or something.**

**Shadow (grinning): Haha… you caught me.**

**Naruto: you are so evil**

**Shadow: I know.**

Arisa sat the bowl down in front of Choji who promptly broke the chopsticks and started to eat. She sighed and sat back. It was a slow day with most of the ninjas out on missions except for Choji, Hinata, and Naruto. Konoha itself seemed to fell lazy today as it was already 11 and there was few people going about their daily business.

Arisa's head perked up when she heard her name being called by Ichiraku, "Arisa, would you like me to show you how to make ramen soup?"

Her eyes shown with excitement, "Yes!" she declared. She had been in Konoha for a month or so, but every time she asked to learn how to make the soup, she had been told she wasn't ready yet.

"Okay, first you boils the water." The old man began.

Two days later led to seven failed tries, a wary Ichiraku, a depressed Arisa, and terrified customers. Arisa slumped over in her seat, head in the arms that were folded on the counter, "Ug, I'll never get it right!" she groaned, turning her head to the side to watch Ichiraku clean up the mess in disappointment.

_I've never been so bad at cooking before. It just came so easily, but now I'm about to die I've failed so badly. I can't help it if I don't care about ramen. It's so stupid any ways! _She lifted her head, _Maybe that's it, I need to care about it. I will not fail! I have to make it!_

"Okay! Ichiraku, let me try it out one more time!" she exclaimed, a fist in the air. He looked over warily, "Are you sure."

"Damn it! Forget this! Who wants to cook something as stupid as ramen anyways!" she exclaimed as she burnt the overly salty soup. She shoved the pot away and stalked out of the restaurant.

As she huffed she heard a grinning voice ask, "So how did it go?"

Arisa shot Naruto an I'll-kill-you-if-you-speak-to-me-about-such-things look. "Go away."

"Not very good I guess." He said, grin still on his face. Arisa just glared at him, "Well then, I guess we'll have to brighten your mood!" he reached over and grabbed her hand, intertwining their fingers and pulling her lightly down the street.

"N-naruto? What are you doing?" she asked, flushing.

"I'm taking you on a date!" he exclaimed, without looking back at her. When Arisa came even with him, she saw his smile.

"A date?" she asked. "Where?"

"To dinner!" he exclaimed.

Arisa rolled her eyes, dinner with Naruto was ramen. So she was completely shocked when they entered a nice restraint that didn't even have ramen on the menu. As they sat across from each other Arisa glanced at the menu, then around the place. It was nice, not fast-food, ramen, or a buffet, but not five star spend a weeks wages on it expensive. She smiled, bring up her menu to hide it.

As they finished dinner with Arisa kicking Naruto for saying something stupid, they left the restaurant hand in hand. Together they simply walked down the streets of Konoha, pointing out little odd things.

At one point Naruto turned to Arisa, "Did you really do that badly cooking the soup?" he asked.

Arisa grinned nervously, "Uh, yeah. It really sucked."

"Why?" he asked.

She shrugged and looked away, "I don't know, I guess it's how Choji said I just don't have enough feeling to cook it."

Naruto just watched her for a second, then nodded, "Fine, okay." He said, determined, then began to pull her off somewhere.

"Uh, Naruto where are we going?" she asked.

"You're going to cook ramen for me." He said, then stopped, "Of course I don't have the ingredients at my apartment. I guess we'll have to go to yours."

"Naruto! You baka!" she said, viens popping out on her forehead. He just laughed nervously.

A few minutes later they entered Arisa's apartment and started search through the cabinets looking for ingredients. When everything was set out on the counter, Arisa stepped back and scrutinized everything.

"Okay, I think that's it." She said, then looked at Naruto, "Are you sure you want Ramen? I mean we just ate half an hour ago."

"Come on, please!" Naruto pouted and Arisa couldn't refuse that puppy dog look.

"Fine." She grumbled. Then she started cutting up some green onions and put some water on to boil.

There was a knock on the door. Arisa looked over to Naruto, asking him with her eyes to open the door since she was currently in the middle of three different things. Naruto shrugged and walked over to the door, swinging it open.

"Uh, Naruto, what are you doing in Arisa's apartment?" asked Sakura. Behind her was Lee, Sasuke, and Tenten.

"What am I doing? What are you doing?" he asked, turning the question around.

Sakura looked down at the basket of fruit and books in her arms, "Well, when we heard that Arisa was having a hard time with ramen, we decided to bring her a fruit basket and a couple of cook books. It was Tenten's idea." While she spoke, the group entered her apartment without an invite and started to make themselves at home.

"Arisa-chan what are you doing?" Lee asked, looking over her shoulder.

"I'm trying to make ramen." She said, stirring the boiling mass.

"Um, do you think that maybe you should start with instant ramen?" Lee asked, nervously. He had heard about how bad her other ramen had turned out.

"Lee!" Tenten exclaimed, elbowing him in the side for being rude.

"Do you think that that would work?" Arisa asked, oblivious.

Tenten sweat dropped, "No no, I'm sure this will be fine." She looked at the pot, "Uh, Arisa I think it's burning."

"Ah!" Arisa exclaimed, turning down the stove and stirring it quickly, soup sloshing over the side.

While the hectic mess was being made in the kitchen, Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke were talking/fighting in the living room. Sakura was sitting on the couch while Sasuke sat on the arm and Naruto stood.

"So what are you doing here Naruto?" Sakura asked.

Naruto grinned nervously, rubbing the back of his head, "Well, uh, we just got back from a date." He said.

"A date, with you?" Sasuke scoffed, "Who would go on a date with you?" he asked. Sakura just laughed nervously, not mentioning that she had gone on a date with Naruto before.

"Hey what's wrong with me?!" Naruto exclaimed.

Sasuke just looked him up and down, "Do you need to ask?"

Sakura sweat dropped at the intense emotions of murder flying around, they never had gotten over their not so playful bantering.

Arisa sighed as she dumped the pot of ramen soup down the sink, "Sorry guys." She said as they choked over the black smoke. Lee had enough sense to open the window. The group migrated to the living room instead.

Arisa stood in front of them while Sakura still sat on the couch with Sasuke on the arm next to her, Tenten and Lee occupied the love seat across from the couch. Naruto had taken over the overly large couch chair that had its back to the kitchen.

"Um, maybe I could make you all something to eat, as long as it's not ramen." The group backed down, afraid to try anything after watching her burn the pot of ramen.

"They don't need anything." Naruto said. He reached out his right hand and grabbed her wrist. In a quick movement that could only be pulled off by a ninja, he swiftly pulled on her, knocking her off balance and causing her to land neatly on the chair that he was in, right between his legs. Then he snuggly wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her so her back was pressed against his chest.

Arisa blushed. If the others thought anything about this show, they didn't say anything. Everyone talked for about an hour or so, but then they gradually stood to leave. Arisa wanted to see them to the door, but Naruto wouldn't release her. So she ended up just calling good-bye from her seat. Lee was the last one out, and winked as he closed the door behind him.

Naruto then leaned his head forward to rest on her shoulders, "Finally, I thought that they would never leave."

"Um, N-naruto?" Arisa asked, stuttering as she felt his breath on her neck.

"Yeah?" he asked, and Arisa could tell he was smiling.

She shook her head, "Never mind."

He pulled his head back, "What?"

"Nothing."

"Come on, tell me!" he exclaimed.

"Naruto." She growled at his insistence, and got up from the comfortable chair and Naruto. "You sure know how to ruin a mood."

He laughed, with that fox smile. "Really?" then he pulled on her wrist again, but softer this time. Arisa rolled her eyes, then let herself be pulled down, this time in a kiss. His eyes were closed and his kiss was soft. She grinned against his mouth. Situating her legs so that she was straddling him, she wrapped her fingers in his blond hair, pulling his head back. She stopped when their heads were vertical and fiercely attacked his mouth in deep, passionate kisses.

"Mmm." He groaned, putting his hands on her hips, pulling her closer to him.

She smiled then pulled back with a giggle. "Uh, Naruto, what I wanted to ask was, does this mean that we're going out?" she asked.

His eyes opened and he stared up at her with the deep blue eyes, "Yes." He answered with a surly nod.

She smiled, "You don't have to act like it's a business deal." He just smiled back. Arisa's smile slowly dropped. She got up from on top of him and walked to her kitchen where she started cleaning up the mess from earlier.

"Arisa?" Naruto asked at her sudden change of mood. She didn't respond and kept scrubbing the pot. "Arisa?" she dried her hands on a towel, but still didn't turn around. Then he heard her sob, "Arisa!" he rushed to her and spun her around. Tears were falling down her face and she started sobbing like crazy. "Arisa, what's wrong?"

"I-I-I c-c-can't!" she said and Naruto watched as she broke down in front of him. He placed his hands on her shoulders, trying to steady her.

"What?" He asked, not understanding her at all.

She turned away, and took breaths, calming herself and stopping her tears. When she stopped crying she said, without turning back to him and his large mans on her shoulders, "I-I-I'm here to learn to cook ramen. When I'm done I'm going to move on. I have other forms of food to master. Please, please, lets not take this any further."

"Baka." Naruto said, giving her an icy glare. Arisa turned to look at him in surprise, "Baka, you're scared aren't you. You're absolutely terrified of being hurt when you leave."

Arisa couldn't say anything. She just watched him, "If you think that your emotions can just disappear, you're wrong." His hands dropped to his sides and were clenched into fists, his teeth were gritted.

"N-Naruto." Arisa stuttered, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to—."

"To do what!" he said, teeth clenched in anger, "Forget it. I'm not going to put up with this, damn it." He turned on his heal and stalked to the door. When he reached it, he pulled it open then turned to look at her, "Arisa, I—." he shook his head then walked out of the door.

Arisa stood with her back to the counter, "Well, that went well." She said, with a sad smile, wiping tears out of her eyes.

"Oy! Naruto, are you hungry? We were just about to go get something to eat!" Choji called to him as the blonde walked towards the small group with his hands in his pockets.

Naruto looked up, "Hn? I guess." He shrugged.

"Naruto are you feeling okay?" Sakura asked, putting a hand to his forehead.

"Yeah." Naruto said with another shrug.

Choji led the way while Naruto, Sakura, and Ino follow closely behind him. Naruto was being extremely quiet. It had been three days since the night he had gone over to Arisa's apartment. He hadn't been to Ichiraku's since.

When the group entered, Naruto marked quietly to himself that Arisa wasn't in sight. Ichiraku took their orders and made their bowls. Sakura asked where Arisa was, but the only response she got was a "Not here." Ichiraku looked depressed for some reason.

"Hm." Ino, Sakura and Choji frowned.

Ichiraku slid the bowls in front of them. Naruto looked down before saying, "Hey, old man, this isn't what I ordered."

Ichiraku smile lightly, "I know, but it's a special ramen made up just for you. On the house."

"Really?!" Naruto brightened despite himself.

Ichiraku nodded before turning back around to fiddle with stuff. Naruto delicately tried a bit. As the soup hit his taste buds his face lit up. Quickly he woofed down the bowl. It was promptly replaced with a new one.

Half way through the third bowl he took enough time to say, "Old man, this is the best ramen you've ever made!"

The man looked at him, then slowly shook his head, "I didn't make it." He said quietly.

"Hm? If you didn't make it, then who did?" Naruto put his bowl down. The others all exchanged glances in worry.

Ichiraku looked down at his old hands, "I-I didn't. Arisa-chan did. She made it this morning. She told me to give it all to you."

Naruto frowned, "How did she know I would come by?" then he looked at his three companions who all gulped guiltily. "Did you—?"

Sakura shrunk away nervously, "Um, she talked to us earlier and told us to invite you here. But," she looked at Ichiraku, "I thought that she would be here."

Ichiraku's lip quivered, "S-She said that she had learned how to make ramen. She said thank you for everything, but she knew that it was time for her to move on."

Naruto slammed his fist down on the counter, "Why didn't you say so earlier?! Where is she? When did she leave?"

Naruto stood, ready to chase after her. Sakura tried to calm him while Ichiraku shook his head, "It's too late Naruto. She left a couple of hours ago. She said she sold her apartment and everything but some clothes and what she came with. Arisa's long gone."

Naruto slumped down on the ground "No." tears stung his eyes.

"She asked me to give you this." Ichiraku passed a letter to Sakura who handed it down to Naruto. Naruto ripped it open. _"Dear Naruto"_ It read, _"I'm sorry to leave like this. I finally completed the ramen. Choji was right, you do have to put your emotions in it. I was able to make this ramen because of you. I'm giving it to you, and only you. Ichiraku himself hasn't had any. Please, enjoy it because I don't think I will ever be able to make ramen for anyone else. And Naruto… thank you. Yours, Arisa._

Naruto gripped the letter in his fist and gritted his teeth. He put his elbow on his knees and his head in his hands. "That Baka! She really did leave didn't she. She really did leave."

Naruto tilted his head back and laughed at the bitterness of it.

**Shadow: Wow, that hurt to write.**

**Naruto (sobbing): then why did you write it?**

**Shadow: I don't know, I just write what comes to me.**

**Naruto: You are horrible.**

**Shadow: I know.**

**Naruto: Does it at least have a happy ending?**

**Shadow: You'll just have to wait and see. (muttering) although I don't even know myself.**

**Naruto: WHAT!?**

**Shadow (laughing nervously): Hahaha… um… please review.**


	5. Returned and Reunited

**Shadow: Okay, next part! Yay!**

**Naruto: I hate you for the last part.**

**Shadow (sniffling): I hate myself.**

**Naruto: If hate was water, mine would be an ocean.**

**(Hehe… my US history teacher told me that before.)**

**Shadow: Okay, someone said that the break up was way too quick for the last chapter. It wasn't really a break up, it was Arisa leaving to fulfill her promise to herself and to her father. In this chapter Arisa returns and I wanted her and Naruto to be kind of unsure about where they stand.**

Naruto sighed as he leaned back against the tree, raking his fingers through his hair. He had originally came out here to the training grounds with Sakura and Sasuke and Shikamaru Choji and Ino to train, but they just ended up talking about random stuff.

"Naruto, are you okay?" Ino asked, her back on Choji's chest.

"Um, yeah, just thinking." He said, shrugging off her concern.

"You've been really quiet today." Sakura noted. The others agreed.

"Are you feeling okay Baka?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah, I'm just thinking." He said again.

The others nodded and decided to drop the subject. The sun was setting and the group of six were sitting by a tree, Naruto sitting against its trunk, Shikamaru standing, leaning against it while Choji and Ino sat to their right and Sasuke and Sakura sat somewhat to their left.

"Shikamaru," Sakura said suddenly, just recalling something she heard, "Is it true that Temari is coming to Konoha again."

Shikamaru looked up at the pink sky, "Yeah."

"I heard that she's been coming more and more often, and not just because of her duties." Ino said, teasing him. Sasuke didn't reply, but the group could see the small smile on his mouth.

"Well," Sakura said after a while of peaceful solitude, "I need to get going, I have early duty at the hospital tomorrow." She said standing.

Sasuke followed, "I'll walk you."

Ino and Choji groaned and stood up as well, "We got to go as well, we have a mission tomorrow that we have to leave early for. You coming?" they asked.

"That's my cue." Shikamaru said, shoving himself up from the tree, then glanced back at Naruto, unasked question said with his look.

Naruto shook his head, "I think I'm going to hang out here for a little while longer."

Shikamaru shoved his hands in his pockets and walked down the path after Ino and Choji, "Suite yourself."

Naruto sighed as they disappeared behind Konoha's closest buildings. He leaned his head back on the tree and looked at the half dark half pink sky. _Days like these remind me of her._ He thought mournfully. He shook his head, trying to shake his thoughts of her from his mind.

She was only in Konoha for a little less than two months and it had been almost a year since she had left yet he still couldn't forget her. _They say it's better to have loved and lost than never to have loved at all. Man, who ever said that probably never had his heart ripped out._

When the last of the suns light faded and the stars poked their shining pins of light at him, he finally pushed himself up and started walking back towards his home. Reaching his door, he found himself glancing down at the apartment she used to live in. There were lights on. _I guess some one has moved in again. People just don't stay in that apartment. I wonder if it's cursed._ Naruto shivered, freaking himself out.

"Ah, there we go!" Arisa said, pushing the couch into position in her living room. "Just like old times."

The living room looked just as it had a year ago when she had first lived in it. Arisa remembered the night that Naruto had come in and they had sat in the chair together. Of course, thinking of that also made her remember her crying and telling him that they couldn't be together.

"Maybe too much like old times." Arisa said to herself. Scrutinizing the arrangement for a moment she pushed the loveseat to where the chair had been (to the couch's right) and pulled the chair into place across form it. "Perfect!"

Moving back in, she had been somewhat surprised to find the furniture still there and barely any more used than it had been when she left. This was explained when she found out that there had been five people who had lived in it since and none of them had staid longer than a month. _Maybe it's cursed._ She thought, then shook her chills away.

She yawned and headed to her room, which was to the right when you first walk in. and closed the door. She grabbed some pajamas and went to the bathroom to shower and dress for bed. When she came out, her hair tied back, she sat on the bed, pulling the blankets over her lap.

She just stared into the air, unable to still her thoughts. _Why am I doing this to myself?_ She asked, _Yeah, there aren't many apartments for rent right now, but you could have found something somewhere else, I'm sure. You just want to see Naruto…_ She shook her head, _No! The only other apartment I found was trashy. Besides, Naruto's going to be doing missions and I'm going to be busy when I open my restraint. As soon as I have enough money, I'm going to buy a house anyways._

After giving herself a little pep talk, she had no problem falling asleep.

Looking at herself in the mirror the next morning, she decided that she needed to do something about her appearance. She discarded the ryou-nin hat completely. The jacket also went. But she wanted to keep the symbol, it showed the world who she was. After thinking for a moment she grabbed a green shirt and a permanent marker. Carefully, she copied the symbol down perfectly. When she was done, it looked as if it had been printed on the shirt.

Gathering up a couple of more nice, blank shirts from her room she put them in a small, neat pile, planning on taking them with her to get the symbol printed on them. When she returned to the restroom, she slipped on a pair of white kaki shorts. She was scooping up her overly long hair into a ponytail when she got a better idea.

Her hair reached the bottom of her butt, but was so hard to manage at that length. Grabbing a pair of scissors, she cut it to right below she shoulder blades. When she pulled it into a ponytail, it reached just to her shoulders. Standing back, she examined herself and liked what she saw.

"Okay! Here we go, setting out on the first day of my new life in Konoha." She said, gathering the shirts and a couple of pairs of shorts she wanted the ryou-nin sign printed on in a bag, she set out the door.

Arisa found a shop to get the print on her clothes. She had some done with the sign on the back, and some with just the sign in the corner over her left breast. For her pants she had it printed on the left upper leg and her shorts just had it on her left hip. Satisfied, she left, planning on coming back later when they would be done, and started down the streets of Konoha.

She found a couple of food vendors selling fruit and vegetables, and bought some deciding that her cabinets couldn't be bare. After paying for them, she slid them into the bag that hung from her right shoulder and rested on her hip. Turning down a couple of streets, she noticed a store that had closed down and had a For Sale sign in its window.

Standing there, watching it, she felt a smile grace her face as she thought of an idea. Quickly she jotted down the number to call later. It was small and a little run down, but all it needed was some cleaning and some paint and it would be the perfect place for her restaurant.

Arisa shook her head at her brilliance. After a couple of hours, she was on her way to the printing shop from a different route when she noticed a flower shop. _That's what I need, a vase of flowers for my table._

Entering the shop she found herself met with bright colors and smells. "Hello." Said the woman behind the counter, without looking at her. Arisa didn't even glance her. She eyes were caught by some tulips and daisies on the far side of the shop. She quickly picked out some of the nicer ones before heading to the register.

She laid them on the counter and glanced outside as the woman rung them up. "Here you go have a nice— Arisa-chan?" the woman asked.

Arisa turned to look at her in surprise and just about died when she saw it was (in case you haven't already guessed) Ino. Arisa backed away in surprise, "Wh-what are you doing here?"

"What am I doing here? What are you doing here?" Ino roared.

Arisa grinned sheepishly, "Well, I just move here."

"You're back?! For good?" Ino asked. Arisa nodded, "Wait till I tell the others! Especially Naruto! They will be so— Mmmfhm." Ino said as Arisa slapped a hand over her mouth.

"No, don't tell any one. Especially Naruto." Arisa growled.

Ino calmed down a bit, and Arisa released her as she paid for the flowers, "But, Naruto misses you. He was hurt when you left, even though he tries to pretend he's over it, we all know how he feels."

Arisa looked at the flowers in her arms, "I know. I'll show myself to him, but only when I'm ready."

"Arisa-sama," Kyo asked, tossing her tied back hair behind her, "Where should I put these?" the light brunette gestured to the staked chairs and tables.

After two weeks of calling around Arisa had finally managed to buy the shop. She had already hired two waitresses who were helping her set up the shop before it opened. "Over there." Arisa gestured, checking something off the list, "Kitsu-san, have the crates we ordered come in yet?"

"Not yet." The seventeen year old girl, the twin of Kyo said, exiting the kitchen shaking her head.

"Okay, then help Kyo with setting up those tables, make sure that they are spaced out enough for people to sit down and someone to walk behind them." Arisa said, entering the kitchen. Things were a little hectic, but were going well. When she left the kitchen to enter the dinning part Kyo and Kitsu were done putting the tables and chair in place and wiping them down. "Good job girls, it's time for a lunch break. Lets go together, my treat!" the two cheered, falling in love with their boss (don't let your minds fall in the gutter) all over again.

"Yay!" Kitsu cheered. She was the more enthusiastic of the two, but Arisa could see Kyo's smile.

"Where do you guys want to eat?" she asked them.

"Oh! There's this nice ramen place just down the road. It has the best ramen ever!" Kitsu exclaimed, clapping her hands.

Kyo nodded, "It's good."

Arisa smiled and let them lead her down the road. However, Arisa began to get nervous when she noticed which direction they were heading. A minute later her fears were confirmed when she was dragged into Ichiraku's ramen shop.

"Come on, sensei." Kitsu, who had taken up calling her that while Kyo settled for Arisa-sama, said, pulling her down in a seat. Arisa was happy to see that no one else was there.

"Arisa-chan?" an old voice asked and Arisa had no choice but to look up, grinning sheepishly.

"Um, hi old man Ichiraku-sama." Arisa said, nervously. The man stood in front of her, shock soon melting away to tears.

"Arisa, is that really you?" he asked, pulling her into a hug despite the counter in between them.

"Hehe, yeah it's me." She hugged him back, not realizing how much she had missed him.

It wasn't until Kitsu piped up that they pulled away, "You two know each other?"

After explaining to the two that she had lived in Konoha a year previous Ichiraku asked, "What are you doing back in Konoha? I thought you left to master more food."

Arisa rubbed the back of her head, "I did, at least fifty other recipes and techniques."

"Fifty? In a year?" he stepped back in surprise.

"Haha… yeah. I told you, I'm good at cooking. Ramen was the only thing that I couldn't make?" Arisa said as a bowl of said food was placed in front of her.

"But you even mastered that." He said with a happy nod.

"Eh? You can cook ramen?" Kyo asked in shock.

Kitsu frowned, "I thought that Arisa-sensei couldn't cook ramen. That's the only thing not on our menu."

Arisa looked down into her bowl forlornly, "I can't cook ramen. I can't put my heart into it."

"But?" Kitsu asked, looking confused.

"I can't cook it." Arisa said firmly. Kyo elbowed her sister, "Drop it."

Ichiraku decided to change the subject, " 'Our menu'? Is there something that you should tell me, Arisa-chan?"

Arisa looked up with a smile on her face, "Yep! I'm open my own restaurant tomorrow."

"Really?" The old man asked, "that's wonderful."

"Yeah, but…" Arisa looked down at the counter, then back up at Ichiraku, "Old man-ramen, can you help me with something?"

"Oy! Naruto!" Ino called to the blonde as he passed on the street.

"Hey Ino, what's going on?"

"I just got back from delivering some flowers from the shop. I got a nice tip too. Hey, are you coming tonight?" She asked, walking next to him.

"Where?"

"There's this new restaurant opening tonight. Some of the other and I are getting together. We're meeting outside of Ichiraku's about eight. You should join us."

Naruto nodded, "I might."

"Okay, then, I'll see you later." Ino said, waving as she turned to go down the road to the flower shop.

Naruto kept walking until he reached the ramen shop. He pushed the cloth flaps aside and sat on one of the stools. Ordering pork ramen he started talking to Ichiraku.

"Hey, old man, I heard that there's this new restaurant opening tonight nearby." He commented before breaking apart his chopsticks and eating the ramen.

"I heard that too. I met the owner. She's a really nice lady. I also hear she's a great cook. I think I could forgive you for missing a meal here if you went to try it out for me." The old man said.

Naruto sat his bowl down, "I just might do that."

Later that night Naruto met Shikamaru, Temari, Ino, Choji, Hinata, Kiba, Lee, Tenten, Sakura, and Sasuke (basically the whole group except for Neji and Shino who were on a mission together) outside of Ichiraku's at eight. Together they all walked down the road to a small but quant and crowded store.

When they entered they were led by a tall, young blonde teenager to a booth near the back of the restaurant. They were only able to all fit near each other when they separated into two groups and sat at two booths back to back from each other. Hinata, Kiba, and Sakura sat next to each other with Hinata on the outside. Sasuke sat across from Sakura, then Naruto who sat on the outside. In the other booth sat Choji on the inside, Ino next to him, and Shikamaru on the outside with Temari across from him, Tenten next to her (they were like best friends despite the Chuunin exams) and Lee on the inside.

They started talking about random things while looking at the menu, sometimes the conversations held both tables, sometimes the conversation was just two on two. Needless to say, the group was very loud.

When it was time to order everyone knew what they wanted, except for Naruto who was making a big deal about the menu, "What do you mean there's no ramen? It's the best dish there is! If your cooks so skilled she should be able to make a simple bowl of ramen!"

The waitress stepped back nervously, "Um, well… I'll go ask Sensei."

She hurried into the kitchen, "Arisa-sensei, the huge group that's here just ordered. Everyone just ordered the basic items, except for this one boy who keep on insists on having ramen."

Arisa sighed as she looked at the list of ordered food, setting to work, "Did you tell him we don't make ramen?"

Kitsu laughed, "I thought we could just go ask Ichiraku-sama for some of his. I don't think we would mind."

Arisa shook her head, "That would be stealing in my book. I'll go handle it." She wiped her hands on a towel, "Is it crowded?"

"Not like it was earlier. It's only half filled now, but that's normal for Konoha. When dinner comes around they either hit the bars or go to quick places like Ichiraku's. Would you like me to get started on the food, Kyo can handle it in there."

Arisa nodded. She walked towards the door, pushing it open. She quickly scanned the small restaurant for the group. When her eyes rested on them, the widened. She froze in place. She hadn't expected it to be them. Ino caught sight of her first, her eyes widened as well, but she wasn't shocked because she already knew Arisa was back.

However Shikamaru also noticed her. His mouth fell open, but he didn't say anything. A couple of the others noticed after a few seconds as well. Then, to Arisa's horror, Naruto's head slowly began to turn in her direction. There was no way that Arisa would make it back to the kitchen in time.

"Ah! Who the hell threw that?!" Naruto roared as a chopstick shot straight into the back of his skull.

"Sorry!" Ino shouted, "My bad!"

"Damn it!" he hollered, clutching his head. When he turned back to the kitchen door, no one was there.

"Oh my god. Oh my god. Oh my god." Arisa breathed, hand over her pounding heart, "I thought I was done for."

"Um, Arisa-sensei." Kitsu said, looking at her warily, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." She said, pushing herself up form the wall on which she had collapsed. "Help me with the meals please."

About half on hour later, after Arisa swore to herself ten times that she would hire more help, the meals were set on Kitsu's trays and, with the help of Kyo, brought out to the customers.

Arisa huffed happily that she was finished with her work. She took off her apron, deciding that there was nothing left that she needed to cook since most people had already eaten dinner, were in the middle, or left.

"Here you go." Kitsu said, giving the table a wink as she set the plates out in front of them. Kyo was delivering her tray to the booth with Naruto in it, "Okay I have your food."

The last thing on the tray was a bowl, "Who ordered the… ramen?" Kyo looked down at the bowl.

"Ramen?" Kitsu said, walking to look in the bowl after setting the last of the things down.

"But, Sensei…" Kitsu and Kyo looked at each other, frowning.

"Ramen. Ramen!" Naruto exclaimed, taking the bowl. "Looks good! Looks good!" HE smiled, taking his chopsticks and breaking them, "Itedakimasu!" he exclaimed, putting some in his mouth.

When the taste hit his tongue, he stopped, then swallowed quickly. Looking down into his bowl he said quietly, "This is…"

"Well, how do you like the ramen, Naruto-kun?" came a voice from behind Kitsu and Kyo. The two blondes moved out of the way immediately, but staid close enough to watch.

Arisa stood right behind where they had been standing, wearing a light blue sleeveless and collared dress with the ryounin symbol on the back. Her hair was pulled back in a bun, but two strands hung down on either side of her face.

"Arisa-chan?" Naruto asked unbelieving, "Y-y-you're back?"

Arisa just looked down and smiled, "Yes, Naruto-kun. I'm back, and this time, I'm going to stay."

The ryounin had predicted many outcomes of them remeating, but one of the least likely had been him actually jumping up from his seat and pulling her to his chest in a tight embrace. This is exactly what happened, Arisa's arms around him, returning the hug.

"It's good to see you again." Naruto said to her hair, "I missed you."

"I missed you too." She replied, but was quickly pulled away with calls from a customer demanding food, "I'm coming!"

**Well, how did you like it?**

**Naruto: That's it, that's the end?**

**Shadow: No, you baka, there is still more left.**

**Naruto: Good, because that was a lame ending.**

**Shadow: It wasn't the end!**

**Naruto: Okay, okay… you better do better next time.**

**Shadow: NARUTO!!!**

**Don't worry, I will.**


	6. A Plan is Formed and Put into Action

**Yay! Here's the next chapter. I had a little difficulty writing this.**

**Important Note: Arisa and Naruto are not going out!!!!**

**Yeah, had to make that clear.**

"Arisa! Hurry, we're going to be late!" Naruto shouted at the closed door of Arisa's apartment.

"Hold on! I'm coming!" Arisa shouted back, then a second later she opened the door. Naruto took a step back and eyed Arisa up and down. "What?" she asked, "Is it bad?"

"N-No, you look beautiful!" Naruto stuttered.

Arisa smiled with a light blush, "Thank you Naruto-kun." She was dressed in a light green and pink speckled kimono. It was low cut and ended half way past her knees. Her hair was left hanging over her shoulders but was slipped with a little burette on each side.

"Well, let's go!" Naruto exclaimed, fist in the air.

"Are you guys ready yet?" a voice hollered up to them. Arisa and Naruto looked over the side of the railing to see Sakura and Sasuke standing beneath them.

"Yeah, we'll be right down!" Naruto shouted with a wave. Just then, a blur of green and pink ran past him. He watched as Arisa jumped over the edge.

"Damn it, Arisa! What do you think you're doing? You're wearing a dress!" Naruto yelled down, then jumped and landed next to her.

"Don't worry Naruto, I wore shorts under it." Arisa said, grinning.

Naruto turned his head to the side, "Still…"

Arisa rolled her eyes, "Why do you care Naruto, you don't own me. It's not like we're dating or anything."

Naruto's face turned bright red, "I-I know that!" he stuttered.

"Then why do you care?" Arisa asked, putting her hand on Naruto's head when he didn't say anything, "You baka." She said with a laugh.

"Let's go." Sasuke said, then whispered to Sakura while the other two were too busy fighting to hear, "Why hasn't he asked her out yet?" Sakura just shrugged.

The four met everyone else outside of a really nice hotel, "It's here?" Arisa asked, looking up at the building, "Wow."

"Hurry up you guys!" Lee said, rushing them in.

Once inside they found the reserved ball room quickly because that seemed to be the place that everyone was flocking to. Inside tables were set up with little name plates on each chair, telling them where to sit. Arisa, Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Temari, Choji, Ino, Gaara, and Kankuro (the sandnin were here on a special invite) all sat at one table. Shino, Neji, Lee, Tenten, Iruka, Kakashi, Kurenia, and Gai (the last two were now an official couple) sat at the one next to them.

The two tables the group sat at were right in front of the main table at which sat Hinata, Kiba, and their parents and siblings. The room was decorated with expensive decorations that had to of cost a fortune.

Sakura leaned over to Arisa, "If this is their engagement party, I wonder what the wedding will be like." Which was exactly what Arisa had been thinking.

"They look so happy together." Arisa remarked, Sakura nodded earnestly in agreement. Arisa sighed and leaned her head on her fisted hand, "I wish I had a fairy tale ending like theirs."

Sakura put her head on her hands, following Arisa's suite, "Yeah…" Sasuke and Naruto glanced at each other and looked away with a "Shit." Mumbled under their breaths. _Girls…_ were the simultaneous thoughts shooting through their heads.

"May I have your attention please!" A voice declared. It was the head of the Hyuuga family, "I would like to thank everyone for coming to this special occasion celebrating the engagement of my daughter, Hinata Hyuuga, to Kiba Inuzuka…" the speech trailed on, but Naruto wasn't paying any attention. He kept glancing over at Arisa. She looked beautiful… no that wasn't the word, even though it fit, it was something more simple than that, she was… cute. Naruto looked away blushing.

"Pay attention, teme." Sasuke hissed over Sakura at him. A couple others from around the table glanced at them, but said nothing.

"Please, enjoy." Was the last words said.

"Finally!" Naruto exclaimed, putting some of the delicious food in his mouth.

"Naruto," Arisa said, rolling her eyes, "Can you be serious for once?"

"Arisa-chan, I can be serious." Naruto said, looking over at her. Arisa did notice he was trying.

"Hey, Sakura," Arisa said, folding her napkin, "I'm going to go over to Hinata, wunna come?"

"Mm. Yeah." Sakura said, setting down her chopsticks. The two stood and walked over to the table that Hinata sat at.

"Hey, Naruto." Sasuke said.

"Eh?" Naruto replied.

"What's your deal with Arisa?" He asked, completely aware that everyone else was listening, even though they pretended they weren't.

Naruto looked down, a thoughtful look in his eyes, "I'm not sure." He said honestly, "We've been friends and everything since she returned two months ago, but… I'm afraid to get closer to her."

Sasuke seemed to understand, "Hn." Was all he said on it. The table was quiet for a minute, anticipation building to a climatic point until something had to break. "Why?" it was Ino who asked this, "Why don't you at least try? Its obvious to everyone that you like each other, why don't you just try."

Naruto shook his head, "I guess I'm still a little hurt from when she left. I guess I'm afraid she'll do it again."

"Hey, Arisa." Sakura said as the two stood by the door leading to the balcony. Arisa looked at her, "Do you still like Naruto?"

Arisa bit her lip for a minute, "Mm." was all she said, but Sakura understood.

"You don't need to be afraid, you know. It's just a relationship, nothing bad."

Arisa laughed slightly, "I think I would rather be on a dangerous mission than have to think about that."

"Ah! I can't handle this anymore!" Ino declared, hands on her head and bending over as if she was in pain.

"Ino, calm down." Sakura reprimanded.

"But the feelings, the feelings… I just… Ug!" Ino looked like she was about to die.

Shikamaru leaned on the balcony's rails, "As troublesome as it is, I think we all feel the same way."

"Hn." Was Sasuke's contribution.

Ino, Sakura, Sasuke, Shikamaru, and Tenten were out on the balcony together while the party continued inside. It got crazier as the night wore on. There current subject topic was, of course, Arisa and Naruto.

"I wish we could do something." Sighed Tenten. The others nodded solemnly.

"Hey!" exclaimed Sakura, "I think we can!"

After about half an hour of planning the group finally broke their huddle, "Yes! Operation Getting Arisa and Naruto together begins!"

"That's a stupid name." Ino said to Tenten who came up with it.

"Well you come up with something better."

"Fine!"

"It's more like Operation Ramen-head and Teme Hook-up." Sasuke said.

"That's a great mission name!" Tenten exclaimed.

"Um… we're supposed to be helping them, not insulting them." Sakura put in.

"Troublesome."

"Arisa!" Sakura hollered towards the kitchen as she entered the half filled restraint.

Arisa pushed her way through the swinging doors with her hands full of finished food. She looked a little rundown as she answered, "What do you want?" She made her way over to a table and began setting food down with a smile and small little jokes with the couple there. As soon as she turned around the smile was gone and she glared at Sakura, "Well?"

Sakura looked a little unsure of herself, "You look tired."

Arisa rolled her eyes and went back to the kitchen, "Tired is an understatement. Kyo and Kitsu are both down with a fever and my other help were these three young ninjas who left on a week long mission today. I'm running this shop by myself." She started whipping something up in a bowl and cooking another plate of food.

"Oh…" Sakura's face brightened after a second, "Wait, I have a great idea! I'll be right back!" she ran out of the kitchen, then out of the shop.

Arisa had thought she didn't want to be pulled into working and taken off, but she didn't expect, five minutes later, for Sakura to show up with Naruto and Tenten in tow.

"Hey Arisa, these are the only two that I could find that weren't busy. Ready to put them to work?" Sakura asked, nudging them foreword.

"Really?" Arisa looked hopeful.

Five minutes later found Tenten an Sakura in the blue and white waitress uniforms with aprons on, delivering food to tables and Naruto in a matching slacks and shirt, showing people to their table. Business started to pick up very quickly as it got later and later in the day.

"Grrr! I can't do this!" Naruto exclaimed, trying to seat people and help out in the kitchen as well. "Kage Buunshin no Jutsu!" he exclaimed and two more of him poofed into existence.

Arisa rolled her eyes, "Is that your answer to everything?" she asked. Naruto kinda grinned and shuffled off. At the end of the day, Arisa shut the shop doors and locked them. She walked to the table the others had just finished washing and drying and laid back on it.

"Ug! Wake me up when it's time to open."

Tenten and Sakura sat back and leaned on each other, "I can't believe we were this busy!"

"Un mmm!" Naruto moaned. Arisa smiled, remembering another night that was a lot like this.

"Okay guys, it's time to go home." Arisa said, starting to shuffle them towards the door, "I'll send you guys your check and tip before the end of the week."

The others were to tired to say anything. Once outside, Sakura and Tenten, with their arms around each other to hold themselves up, turned left while Naruto and Arisa turned right.

As they walked, Arisa found herself glancing at Naruto. She was once again surprised at how good he looked when he wasn't being annoying. He had such cool hair and broad shoulders that made Arisa just want to—. _Eek! What am I thinking?! No! Bad mind!_

Arisa blushed at her thoughts and turned away with an embarrassed smile, trying to hide her face behind her hair. Soon she found her eyes on Naruto again.

"What?" Naruto asked. Arisa glanced over at him surprised, he wasn't looking at her. "That smile, what was that for?" he asked.

"N-nothing." _Great now I'm sounding like Hinata._ "I was just thinking." She shook her head.

"I like your smile. It makes you seem really pretty." Naruto said, still not looking at her, but rather at the street they were walking down.

Arisa felt a small blush, this time, she couldn't resist, "Seems?"

Naruto smiled as well, "You remember too?"

"Yeah, how could I not?" Arisa asked, shrugging, "Tonight reminds me of that night you were forced to work at Ichiraku's."

"Well, I wouldn't say forced." Naruto rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

Arisa smiled as when they reached the apartment building, "I do not want to walk up those stairs." She said, then yelled at herself _Damn it! You said the exact same this last time, baka! Do you want him to—_

Arisa gave out a small yelp as she was scooped up into Naruto's arms, forced to put her arms around his neck to keep from falling. "N-n-n-naruto, I d-didn't mean for you to… I was kidding."

Naruto just gave a soft smile, his eyes shining dark as if he had a dark secret that he wasn't quite ready to tell. "But you do look exhausted." Was his excuse as he carried her up the stairs.

Arisa laid her head on his shoulder, sighing slightly in content, feeling his chest rise and fall as they walked. Soon, too soon by Arisa's standards, they reached her door. Arisa was released, her feet plodding the ground. She pulled out her key and slid it into the lock, unlocking the door. With her hand on the doorknob, she was about to turn to Naruto when a shadow feel over her.

Naruto wrapped his arms tight around her waist, locking her arms at her sides. He rested his face on her head, inhaling the smell of her hair. Arisa was finding it hard to breath, something inside clutching at her heart with his embrace. Naruto turned his head and kissed her from behind, lips brushing against her cheek.

Then he was gone, moved in front of his door, sliding his own key into his own lock. Arisa's hand went to her cheeks, wonder what caused his outburst. Her mind flashed back to the events of the night.

"Hey! Naruto!" he turned around with his hand on the door knob, a surprise look in his eyes. Her heart was pounding in surprise as well. "I'll see you tomorrow!" she exclaimed, then entered her apartment.

As the two apartment door closed, whispers were able to be heard in the shadows. There were five figures standing in the darkness cast by a broken light in the hall. They were blended in superbly as only ninjas could do.

"Yay!" Tenten giggled.

"Step one of Operation Ramen-head and Teme Hook-up, complete!" Sakura gave a thumbs up.

"Hey, forehead! That was gunna be my line!" Ino frowned.

"Shut up, bitch."

"Whore!"

"Slut! You're not even good enough to get paid!" Sakura shouted. INo growled and pounced in response.

"Hey, come on guys…" Tenten said, nervously backing away.

The two started to brawl, beating the crap out of each other. They building began to shake and fill with angry cries for silence. Arisa and Naruto both swung their doors open, dressed in pajamas.

"What the hell are you guys doing here?!" Arisa exclaimed.

"Troublesome." Shikamaru muttered.

"Hn."

**Shadow: Well, how was it? Did it work?**

**Naruto: You sounded like you were repeating what happened from Chapter 2.**

**Shadow (punching him): It was supposed to, baka!**

**Naruto: Ow! That hurt!**


	7. A Game of Temptation

**Shadow: I am so so **_**so so so so**__**so**_** sorry! **

**Naruto: What the hell took you so damn long?!**

**Shadow: I know it has been, like, forever…**

**I had studying for the SAT, then TAKS, then AP exams, now finals. (Damn tests to the pits off hell, and may they never return! I wouldn't wish them on my worst enemies… well, except Orochimaru.)**

**I was so busy I didn't have any time to do anything…**

**Well, except see Spiderman 3, which I didn't really like.**

**The only good part was when he looked all emo.**

**They overdid so many scenes in that movie… it ticks me off.**

**I can't wait until Pirates 3 comes out! It's going to be so awesome. And Sparrow is so fucking hot!**

**Naruto: Are you done yet?**

**Shadow: Yeah, I'm done…Okay, next part up! Yay! Almost done!**

"Arisa-chan! The shop's closed today, right?" asked Tenten, waving her arm around wildly, the other one wrapped around Lee. Neji and Shino walked close behind them.

"Yeah." Arisa said. She was wearing a dark, dull pink shirt with straps as thick as her hand, with khaki shorts on. Over her head was tied a matching pink bandanna with the ryounin sign printed on it. Her arm was looped through a basket that held a variety of items.

"Ooooh… are you shopping? Watch ya got?" Tenten asked, slipping her arm down to hold Lee while peering into her basket.

"Nothing. Just some fruits, vegetables, and some cleaner." Arisa said, smiling, "Hello Lee-san, Neji-san, Shino-san." She said, nodding and smiling at each of them. She was comfortable with Neji and Shino always being over each other. It wasn't the fact that they were going out that freaked her out, it was that they were all over each other _all_ the time; kissing, touching, all that stuff. Arisa would be to embarrassed to do that with some one where everyone could see.

"Hello Arisa-chan! It's such a beautiful day! Filled with the youthfulness of spring!" He was his normal ecstatic self.

Arisa smiled as Tenten asked, "When your done, would you like to come to the training grounds with us? We're meeting up with some of the others."

"That sounds nice, thank you for inviting me. I would very much like to come." Arisa said with a quiet bow, once more breaking into her polite streak that would have people wondering if she was bipolar. (She's not, that's just her nature.)

"Okay, meet us at training ground three at four!" Tenten said, waving as she rushed back down the street, dragging Lee, Neji and Shino following close behind after giving her an acknowledging nod.

Arisa walked over to the fence that surrounded the training ground at fifteen to four. Sakura and Sasuke were already standing there, leaning against the fence and holding hands in silence. (A/N: I love that pairing.)

Within a few more minutes Shikamaru, Ino, Choji Tenten, and Naruto arrived and different intervals. Naruto was last, giving a lame excuse about being late that had Sakura mumbling something about him being just like Kakashi.

"Where are Lee, Neji, and Shino-kun?" Sakura asked Tenten.

"They were called out on a mission by the Hokage. Kiba and Hinata are on a date so they couldn't come." Tenten sighed, "So I guess this is it." She sunk down to sit on the ground, "What do you guys want to do? We could go to the movies, train, um… I dunno."

Arisa rolled her eyes. It was just like them to get together and have no idea what to do. They ran over ideas for a couple of minutes, but no one really seemed interested in anything mentioned.

"We could play a game." Sakura suggested, "Like we break up into teams and each team has to get an item from the other team."

"Yeah. We could set up traps." Put in Tenten.

"Let's put up a time limit," Choji said, "Like twenty minutes to form a base and set up the traps. When twenty minutes is up we just start, no signal or anything."

"But to make sure no one cheats and gets a head start, lets set up some territory." Sakura said.

"I've got some yarn that I was going to use," Tenten pulled out a large ball of bright yellow yarn, "I can go rope out these woods into two three square mile sections."

Sakura nodded, "Okay, and while your gone, we'll set up the teams and the objects."

In the end they decided that the teams would be Arisa, Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke with Sakura's bracelet as their object. Tenten, Choji, Ino, and Shikamaru were the other team and their object was Ino's little locket.

"Okay, let's set it up here." Sasuke said, stopping by a particularly large tree as the group reached the middle of their marked territory.

After spending almost ten minutes of setting up traps and getting to know the lay out of the area, the group set together at the base of the tree. "We need to decide who is going to do what." Sakura said.

"Well, there is four of us. I say, we break into two groups of two and two stay here while the other two go into enemy territory." Sasuke said, while little anime figures pop up and represent what he is saying.

Arisa nodded, "I agree."

Sakura popped the joints in her neck, "Sasuke and I work best together, we should partner up. Naruto and Arisa, you two should go together," Both in question popped their heads up, indicating to Sakura that their minds were on different tracks. "as a team into enemy territory." She ended, clarifying.

Both blushed a little in realization of their thoughts. Luckily, they were to preoccupied with themselves for the other to notice. They nodded and stood. In two consecutive flashes, they disappeared.

Sakura sighed as she sat back down next to Sasuke, "Do you think this will work?" she asked.

"Positive." Sasuke said with a nod, slinging an arm around her shoulders.

Arisa hopped, tree branch after tree branch, following behind Naruto. She was lost in thought. Thinking about the blond boy ahead of her, gazing at his strong back, Arisa wondered about their odd relationship. Both seemed to be caught in this awkward faze of just friends and something else.

With a light sigh, she turned her face downward. She was so lost in though, she didn't notice the man stopped in front of her until she ran right into his back. Arisa stumbled backwards, taken off guard.

Naruto quickly turn, "Arisa! Are you okay?" he asked, grabbing her arm so that she could retain her balance.

"Y-Yeah, I just wasn't paying attention." Arisa said, hands on her face that had smacked into the other ninja's back.

"You should be more careful." Naruto reprimanded, but concern was in his voice.

"Hehe…" she giggled, "I can't help that I'm a clumsy ninja."

Naruto smiled at her. Arisa found herself staring at that wide grin, then turned away blushing. Naruto saw her blush and dropped the grin into a kind, thoughtful smile.

"We're almost to enemy territory. Can you pay attention long enough to get the item?"

Arisa stood straight and huffed, "Hey! When have I ever failed on a mission?!"

"Good. Let's get going. We can cross over to their territory in two minutes."

In all honesty, Arisa knew what the others were trying to do. She had eaves dropped on them on accident that night at Hinata and Kiba's engagement party. So their tactics weren't going unnoticed by her. As Naruto and her set up traps along the premises of their territory, she tried to bring it up.

"Hey, Naruto?"

"Yeah?" Naruto asked, standing from concealing a thin wire which would trigger a round of kunai.

"Have you noticed some of the others acting strange?"

"Strange how?" he asked, frowning.

Arisa thought for a second, "Well, like how they came up with this game suddenly, no real planning or anything. And Tenten just happened to bring along yellow yarn. And they just happened to know how to divide us up onto teams so that everyone is happy."

Naruto shook his head as he leaned against the tree, somewhat arrogantly, "No, I haven't noticed."

Arisa sighed, _maybe I am just being paranoid, I mean, they wouldn't be planning anything really elaborate, would they?_

Glancing over at Naruto, Arisa found herself holding her breath. He was leaning back against the tree, head tilted upward slightly, eyes closed. He was standing at an angle that when the light fell through the trees, it hit his body, giving it an almost halo-ish look.

_He looks so hot in that black T-shirt and those pants._ The ryounin started to blush again and subconsciously licked her lips. Arisa glanced away, then back, then away again.

"Um… Naruto, shouldn't we be going now?" Arisa asked, trying not to stutter.

Naruto sighed, "You know, I don't really feel like playing right now." His head went back to normal position. He opened his eyes and looked at her. Arisa was caught in their depths, loosing all will to pull out.

Naruto was caught by surprise. When he opened his eyes, he was Arisa standing there, staring at him. Her face had a small blush and her lips a light pink tinge. The sun was on her, surrounding her and enfolding her, making her look like an angel.

He didn't know what to do. Her couldn't move or speak. He had lost all control of his limbs. Next thing her knows, he's walking toward her, closer and closer as he tries to sort through the haze in his mind.

When he finally reaches her, he stood above her, and raised a hand to cup her cheek. He stroked her face and ran his fingers through her hair. The haze of his mind began to lift, and he was able to see things clearly.

It truly registered that he was standing there, touching Arisa whose face was tilted up, lips inviting him to place a kiss on them.

_What the hell…_Naruto leaned down, brushing against her lips softly, then daring to lick them. He pressed his harder against hers, moving them. Naruto nibbled on her bottom lip, scraping across it with his teeth.

Arisa moaned slightly in her throat which caused Naruto to let out a noise that sounded like a pleased growl. Arisa smiled on his lips, then left his mouth, to press her face into his shoulder.

Naruto's hands snaked around Arisa's waist as her hands trailed up around her neck. There they stood, bodies pressed together in an long desired embrace. The sun spilled around them perfectly. Everything was perfect, every tree, every bush, every kunai that hung, reflecting the sun onto them.

Arisa smiled into Naruto's chest. What do you know, their friends' antics really did pay off.

Ino leaned back and sighed, a little worn out after using her mind transfer jutsu.

"Yes!" was the whispered cheers that sounded around the group of ninjas in the trees. There were many soft high fives.

"I didn't think it would actually work." Choji said between gulps of potato ships.

"Of course it would, Choji my dear," Ino said, reaching in his bag, snatching a chip, "I thought of it." Ino leaned in and smacked a kiss on the large red head's lips.

"If I remember correctly, you did not think it up by yourself. We did it together." Sakura reprimanded, leaning back into Sasuke's chest as he wrapped his arms protectively around her shoulders. "Stop trying to steal all the glory."

"Such trifle information, forehead." Ino said, leading Choji's arm to go around her waist.

"Ino." Tenten said, you know that we all worked on it together. It worked didn't it?"

"Step two, Operation Ramen-head and Teme Hook-up, complete!" the three girls exclaimed, the later part muffled as their boyfriends smacked hands over their mouths to shut them up.

"Did you hear something?" Arisa asked Naruto. He shook his head.

**Shadow: Okay, that chapter is finally done. Once again, I'm sorry about how long it took.**

**Naruto: (huffing with folded arms) You better be!**

**Shadow: (punching his head) Shut up, baka.**

**Naruto: Was Ino using the mind transfer jutsu on me?**

**Shadow: (giggling nervously) yeah, well, you know you're to dense to make a move or anything.**

**Naruto: What the hell! I would have done it own my own!**

**Shadow: (staring him down) Would you have?**

**Naruto: Well, no… not really…**

**Shadow: Exactly. **


	8. A Wedding and Operation Complete!

**Shadow: This is the second to last chapter.**

**Naruto: You mean it's almost over?**

**Shadow: (tears in her eyes) Yes.**

**Naruto: Yay! About time! Now maybe some of us will have some closer.**

**Shadow (crying): what a horrible thing to say!**

**Naruto: Sorry! (patting her back and trying to comfort her.)**

**Shadow: fine, I forgive you.**

**Naruto: You know, people wouldn't hate you as much if you updated frequently.**

**Shadow (punching him): You are the worst person ever.**

**Naruto (nursing a sore jaw and mumbling): It's true though…**

**Shadow (Shaking a fist): What was that?**

Arisa stood smiling at the two in front of her, watching as they leaned in for that fateful kiss. Kiba had a goofy half smile on his face, full of confidence, Hinata was as red as usual. The kiss was soft and quick, or so Hinata thought. To her surprise, as soon as their lips touched, Kiba grabbed her around the waist and pulled her hard against him, deepening it. Hinata was so caught up in it, her foot raised behind her in a little pop.

As they parted, Kiba's face was as red as Hinata's. when the Hokage asked them to turn around, they faced the large crowd, holding hands. Then Tsunade announced in a loud voice, "I give you Mr. and Mrs. Inuzuka!"

There was loud cheering as the two walked down the isle together. Everyone started to crowd around them, congratulating them. Sasuke slapped Kiba's back, "Nice kiss." He commented with a mischievous grin. "Yeah, it looked like you couldn't wait for tonight!" Neji said dryly, but in good humor.

"Your dress is so beautiful!" Hinata was told over and over again. It was true. (I don't know how Konoha weddings go, so I'm doing this my way!) the dress was mostly white, with the top made like a kimono with like, ghostly pink roses pictured on it. The dress changed at the waist, made with the same material, but flowed into a long, poofy skirt. Hinata's veil went down to her hips and was spotted with the same pink roses as her dress.

As they entered the large ballroom that the reception was being held in, bubbles swooned out over them. Hinata smiled as they passed all the people. This was the happiest day of her life.

Kiba kept by her side, even as all the people came miling around, throwing complements and jokes. Soon, music began to play. The first song was for them and them alone. They swept out to the floor and moved together as they had practiced.

Arisa, Ino, Tenten, Sakura, Temari, Kyo, and Kitsu stood by the food and drinks, all holding a cup of punch. They were sighing at how beautiful everything was and giggling together at the couple on the dance floor. A few minutes later the song ended and a new one began. Couples swarmed towards the dancing floor.

Lee walked over to where the group of girls were standing, and asked Tenten if she would like to dance. Tenten, of course, jumped at the offer. Ino managed to course Choji into dancing with her. Temari stood for a few minutes, glowering at a Shikamaru who refused to ask her to dance because it was too troublesome.

While the girls were talking amongst themselves, Shino and Neji came up to them. They made friendly chat for a while before Shino turned to Kyo and Neji turned to Kitsu and asked them to dance. Needless to say, Arisa was surprised and felt a little protective of the younger girls.

"Hey! If you two do anything, I mean anything, to my students, I swear I will cut off something that even Sakura or the Hokage herself can't help you grow back!" the men promptly paled, then assured her that they would do nothing questionable to the girls before they led them to the dance floor.

While the girls were laughing together, Shikamaru finally decided that he needed to ask Temari to dance before she pulled out her overly large fan and used a gust of wind to decapitate him.

Sakura turned to Arisa, "So, it looks like we're the only ones left."

Arisa sighed, "Yeah, but that's okay, I don't feel like dancing right now."

"That's a shame." A voice said to their left. The girls turned to see two really hot guys walking towards them. "Because we wanted to."

"Sasuke!" Sakura exclaimed. Both her and Arisa had gotten to the wedding at the last minutes, so they hadn't had a chance to find their dates who were already sitting.

"Naruto." Arisa said, trying not to sound too excited. Yeah, they were going out now. But, she didn't want him to know just how hot she though he looked. His hair was brushed down and spiked out slightly as opposed to his regular everywhere crazy spikes. He was wearing tight black jeans and a light orange button down shirt that wasn't tucked in.

Arisa found herself glancing at his ass. _Ah! you damn perverted mind! Stop thinking about Naruto!... but, I have to admit. He is __**really**__ hot!_

Sakura's mind was on the same lines, only about Sasuke. His hair was done a lot like Naruto's, only it was really spiky in the back. He wore the same kind of pants, ass tight. His shirt was also like Naruto's, except it was a dark blue.

Both girls were trying to get across one thought in their mind, _Hand's off!_

"So? How about it?" Naruto asked, holding a hand out to Arisa. Arisa smiled, then glanced at Sakura who was glancing at her as Sasuke offered her a hand as well. They grinned at one another before taking their boyfriends hand.

The women were led to the dance floor by their dates. Naruto's hand's found themselves around her waist, pulling her close as the song played. Arise put her hands on his shoulders, trying to keep a little distance between them despite her train of thought. He was grinning wildly at her with a mischievous look in his eye.

"What?" Arisa asked.

"Oh, nothing. Just happy that you're with me." He said with that fox grin.

Arisa eyes him carefully, not sure whether to trust him, but knowing that his words were true.

"You seem very sure of yourself." She remarked.

"I am." Naruto said, before leaning down and stealing a kiss off of her lips.

"Hey!" Arisa exclaimed, startled.

"Are you complaining?" Naruto asked right before Arisa lifted herself up on her toes and stole a kiss back.

"Not anymore."

After a few songs, Sakura and Arisa excused themselves to go to the bathroom, much to the discontent of their dancing partners. On the way they waved to Hinata as she danced with Kiba and she waved meekly back.

Entering the bathroom, the two girls, once with dark hair and one with pink, walked towards the sink and laid the content of their small purses on the counter. Arisa thanked the gods that Sakura was smart enough to think of splitting up any make-up that they might need so that they could carry it all.

After Sakura rubbed some lipstick and gloss over her lips, she turned to Arisa who was fixing her eyeliner, "They're up to something."

Arisa smiled, "I noticed. They aren't really good at keeping secrets are they?"

"Not really."

The bathroom door swung open. Tenten poked her head in, her pretty pink kimono swishing as she did so, "Hey guys, Hinata's about to toss the bouquet!"

Arisa hurried out with Sakura after she straightened her purple kimono with orange swirls. Originally she had just wanted plain purple, but Naruto demanded she wear orange, in the end they settled on the swirled design (after nearly destroying the designers store in the process).

When they arrived outside, Sakura and Arisa saw all the girls miling around behind Hinata, ready to catch the bouquet. They tried to hurry, but they knew that there was no way that they would reach the group in time, so the girls slowed. Instead they joined the ring of men around the mass of girls and dresses, content to just watch.

Hinata hefted the bouquet into the air with a "Oh no!"

A latch on Hinata's dress had caught and caused her aim to be off. Instead of going into the group of bickering women, it took a sharp angle and headed straight for the group of men around them.

Sakura and Arisa's eyes widened as the bouquet headed straight for their faces. With lightening ninja reflexes, they both reached up and grabbed the bouquet into their hands, stopping the huge bundle of flowers from smacking them in the face.

Sakura lowered the bouquet slowly, forcing Arisa to do the same. They were both breathing heavy from shock, "What the hell?" they whispered.

"Well, looks like there's going to be a double wedding." Kankuro remarked.

Eyes looked accusingly at Naruto and Sasuke, "Hey! We didn't do anything!" Naruto exclaimed.

Arisa and Sakura looked at each other with a grin, "Well, what do you think?" Arisa asked.

Sakura laughed, "They better pop the question soon before we get old."

Everyone around them started to laugh.

Naruto and Sasuke glanced at each other before Sasuke started walking toward Sakura, "I had wanted to wait until later, but I guess now is as good a time as any."

In the dark haired boys hand was a small box, flipped open to show a thin ring with a garnet embedded on either side of a large diamond. Holding it out to Sakura he said, "I hope that you will accept this."

Sakura looked like she was about to die from heart failure, "Yes!" she exclaimed before tackling Sasuke in a huge hug and a rain of kisses.

Arisa grinned at her friend, knowing that she had been waiting for Sasuke to ask for a while now. The girl was full of squeals and smiles as Sasuke slid the ring onto her finger.

Arisa saw Naruto coming to stand next to her, "Isn't that sweet?" Arisa asked.

Naruto just nodded. Then he reached over and took Arisa's left hand in his, turning her to face him. "N-Naruto?" she asked.

Naruto smiled at her, the lights hitting his hair to make it gleam in an angelic beauty. This time there were no hidden kunai or shirikens to fake it. It was all real. His eyes were a soft blue as they stared down into hers. Arisa's breath caught, _he really is gorgeous._

"Arisa… I love you."

Her heart stopped beating for a second as he spoke those words, then started back, pounding loudly in her ears. She didn't know how to respond. She didn't think she had to. Naruto lifted her hand, the hand he held, up to his lips to kiss her finger tips.

That's when Arisa saw it. It was identical to Sakura's except that it had sapphires on either side of the diamond. Her breath caught and she tried to think of how he had put it on her finger, it must have been when he grabbed her hand. Nothing in her was able to respond, or move, or do anything but stare.

"Will you be my bride?" he asked.

Arisa couldn't help but smile and nod her head like crazy, not able to trust her voice to speak.

XXXXXX

"That was awesome!" Tenten said.

"Yeah, everything was just perfect." Lee exclaimed.

Sasuke's eyes gleamed evilly, "Well, let's just say, step three, Operation Ramen-head and Teme Hook-up, complete."

"I should have known." Shikamaru shook his head.

"How did you do it?" Ino asked.

Sasuke shrugged, "It was no problem… with a little help from a certain newly wed and a puppet master." The evil, manipulative look was still there.

Kiba shook his head, "You actually got my wife in on it? You are so horrible." He laughed, wrapping an arm around the woman he was speaking of.

Sakura reached up and kissed Sasuke on the cheek, "That's my evil genius for you." After a moment Sakura looked around at the group that consisted of everyone but Naruto and Arisa, "Wait. When did all you find out about Operation Ramen-head and Teme Hook-up?"

The huge group shuffled and coughed awkwardly. Everyone was there, Sakura, Sasuke, Tenten, Lee, Ino, Choji, Shikamaru, Temari, Gaara, Kankuro, Neji, Shino, Kitsu, Kyo, Hinata, Kiba, Anko, Kakashi, Gai, Tsunade, Shizune…. You know the whole town. Everyone knew. Even Itachi in his far away hide out knew… not that he cared.

You know gossip.

XXXXX

Arisa sat with Naruto on a balcony by the pond next to the hotel where the reception was. Naruto's arm was wrapped around her. Everything was perfect. Everything seemed right.

But, Arisa felt like there was something missing. She didn't think everything seemed real enough.

But when Naruto smiled at her, she smiled back, hoping that he wouldn't notice that part of her wasn't in the smile.

**Shadow: Well…**

**Naruto: Well what?**

**Shadow: You'll find out if you ever shut the hell up!**

**Naruto: Fine!**

**Shadow: Good. Now… Well, they are engaged… it's supposed to be happy. Even if the end is a little sad. **

**Naruto: I hate you… you make people feel bad.**

**Shadow: But, I didn't really have much of a choice. I had to make the next chapter fit in. **

**Naruto: It better end happy.**

**Shadow: You'll just have to wait and find out.**


	9. Click The Finale

**Shadow: Yeah… I don't have that much to say, except…**

**I like being bad. It makes me happy.**

**That's my favorite line from Spidy 3. Venom is awesome.**

**I am also finished with school! Yay! Summer time! **

**But… I don't really like summer, it's way too boring… I need a job.**

**By the way… this is the last chapter (sob) **

**It's really short...**

**Be happy…**

Arisa pushed the chair in behind the table. She dropped her rag and leaned on the wooden table with a sigh. It had been almost four months since she had opened her shop, and it was wearing her thin. Even though it was small, she was always very busy. Arisa was glad that she had taken the weekend off to go with Naruto to a nearby hot spring.

Now she had four waitresses, Holly, Greta, Kim, and Ichigo, and three waiters, Zach, Tamaki, and Yuuri. Kyo and Kitsu had been given promotions to assistant managers who were actually given charge most of the time. Arisa had also taught the twin girls how to cook most of the meals on the menu. With their help, the weight had been lightened, but had not disappeared completely.

Arisa smiled at the woman who was now helping her wipe down the tables. With all the others given the night off, it was Kyo, Kitsu, and Arisa who were closing the shop. Yet, Hinata, who had eaten a late dinner there, was assisting her with cleaning up the tables, while Kyo cleaned the kitchen and Kitsu the dishes.

"You really don't have to do this…" Arisa told the shorter black haired woman.

There was a shy smile at her, "But I want to."

There was no more discussion on that topic. Yet for some reason they got onto the topic of couples.

"I can't believe that Shino asked Kitsu out. But, it was probably with Neji's prodding. He didn't want Kyo to feel bad that she had a boyfriend and her sister didn't." Arisa said.

Hinata shook her head, "But, Shino really likes Kitsu, so it's okay I guess. I'm happy about that."

Arisa put the chair on top of the table, "And how are things with Kiba-kun? Did you go to the hospital yesterday?" The wedding had taken place only three months ago, and already Hinata was expecting.

Hinata smiled and patted her belly even though she hadn't gotten any larger yet, "Yeah. It's a girl. She's due in March." Hinata looked up at Arisa, "Shino's going to be her godfather."

"I'm so happy for you!" Arisa exclaimed, pulling the girl into a hug.

After a few more minutes of cleaning, Arisa turned to Hinata and asked, "Hinata, there's something I want to ask you."

Hinata frowned, "What is it?"

Arisa stopped cleaning and leaned against the table, unable to look Hinata in the eyes, "Well, Naruto asked me to marry him at your wedding."

Hinata nodded, she already knew. Everyone did.

Arisa continued, "But there feels like there is something missing. I like Naruto," she looked at the smaller woman, honesty showing in her eyes, "I really like Naruto. But, I don't know what's missing."

There was a pause before Arisa continued, "Did you always love Kiba? Was it like Sakura and Sasuke… you know, falling in love with your teammate? Or did you love him after you started going out with him? I really don't know if I love Naruto or not. I'm so confused!" she sat down in a chair with her head in her arms.

There was a long pause, then Hinata gave a small chuckle, "Actually, would you believe that I had a crush on Naruto until I was sixteen?"

Arisa smiled dispite her confusion. Hinata knew how to take a problem, make it seem so simple, and answer in the best way possible, by giving a personal experience.

"One day I was on a mission with Shino and Kiba. We had to go over this long, hanging bridge. It had rained the night before and I slipped on the boards. Then there was Kiba's hand in front of me, offering to help me up. It just kind of clicked, how he had been there for me, supporting me and caring for me. Even though we had been going out for a while, I hadn't really quiet understood just how much he meant to me."

Arisa smiled as they headed back to the kitchen with the dishes that were left and the dirty rags. They entered the kitchen together and were met by tired smiles from the twins.

"Are you guys making it alright?"

"Yeah, but I'm ready to go to sleep, Arisa-sensei." Kitsu moaned.

Kyo didn't say anything, but did her work in a sluggish manner that showed her exhaustion. Arisa helped them finish as Hinata excused herself to go home, "Who is scheduled to work tomorrow?"

Kitsu answered, "Ichigo, Greta, and Zach, with you opening. Their squad doesn't have any scheduled missions."

Arisa groaned, "Just tie me up and let me die."

"No, cuz then you wont have to work." Kyo said, smacking Arisa's hand lightly with a wooden spatula.

As Arisa opened the door and bid the twins farewell, she caught sight of Naruto standing there. He was standing nonchalant with his hands shoved in his pockets and a slight slouch in his shoulders. Dispite the fact that he was standing in an ally way next to a dumpster, Arisa tought he looked hot, looking up at the stars, a softness to his hair that he had left down instead of brushing into its regular spikes.

When he saw her, he straightened and a bright smile broke out across Arisa's face. "Hey, I thought I could walk you home."

"I would like that." Arisa whispered quietly.

Arisa watched him as he turned, prepared to lead her home like a little puppy. _"It just kinda clicked."_ _… That never really happened with me. I thought it would be where there is nothing, then all of a sudden… a spark ignites everything. And that's all that's all that is ever needed. With me and Naruto, it was like we were on a rollercoaster that started with a huge hill. But, I'm not going to lie and say that I don't enjoy what we have…_

Arisa smiled at the back of the man before her, walking. Quickening her step, she took his larger hand in his. In a short time, they were at the apartment building and Naruto was dropping her off in front of the door to her apartment. The next moment, he was walking down the hall to his room.

For some reason, Arisa felt a pang of sorrow in that moment. Her pain at the emptyness was felt acutely in that moment. Arisa felt herself about to break down and start to cry when Naruto spun on her suddenly.

"Oh, yeah!" He exclaimed.

Suddenly, he stooped down slightly and stole a soft kiss from the tips of her lips, his hand cupping teh back of her head. Giving her a huge grin, he turned back around and Arisa was left with a startled and satisfied feeling. Hands lifting to where his lips had just been.

And that was it. The emptiness was suddenly filled and she had found what she was missing. Like a puzzle peice fell into place and suddenly Arisa could see the whole picture. The pain she had felt was no longer there.

And everything just… clicked.

**Shadow: I have one word… click.**

**Naruto: What the heck kind of word was that?**

**Hinata: I liked that story about me and Kiba.**

**Kiba just smiles and puts an arm around her shoulders.**

**Ino and Sakura: We didn't even appear in this chapter… (sigh)**

**Shadow: Yeah, I know. I'm sorry.**

**Sakura: It was kind of short.**

**Ino: Yeah, like really short.**

**Sakura: Like really really short.**

**Ino: Like really really real—**

**Shadow: Okay! Shut the hell up!**

**Naruto: Sorry!**

**Shadow: What the hell are you sorry for?**

**Naruto (shrugging): It's an automatic reaction.**

**Shadow: Whatever… that's kinda pathetic.**

**Sasuke: So that's the end of the story?**

**Shadow: Yeah…**

**Kitsu: I'm happy… (hanging off of Shino's arm).**

**Kakashi: I didn't hardly come in, in this story. (sob)**

**Shadow: You forgot about the chapter where you and Iruka were together.**

**Iruka (majorly ticked off): and what the hell was with that! There is no way that we would—**

**Shino (interrupting him): I wouldn't do that if I was you.**

**Iruka: Why not…**

**Shino: It's your funeral.**

**Five minutes later...**

**Shadow (with Iruka hanging upside down over a pit of snakes): See… you should have listened to Shino.**

**Naruto: Um… Shadow… didn't you want to tell everyone good-bye.**

**Shadow: Oh yeah! (turning to the audience from her strange torture device) I love you all! Kisses! Hugs! And Farewell! **


End file.
